


Ловчие

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood, F/M, M/M, Magical Artifacts, WTF Combat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О волках, в которых так много от людей. И о людях, в которых так много от волков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> в оформлении работы использованы gif, взятые из свободного доступа в сети  
> авторы неизвестны
> 
> Беты: Эйк, blue-hedgehog-stevie

Линка и задержалась всего ничего - засиделась с тёткой за молоком и пряниками, заболталась. Корзина с гостинцами для младших двоюродных братьев стояла у печи, за заслонкой весело трещали в огне поленья. Было тепло, не в пример первым зимним метелям за окном. За одну ночь снега выпало до колена.

Тётка приглашала остаться, переночевать. Разрумянившаяся от тепла Линка отнекивалась - в доме семеро по лавкам, куда ей оставаться? Да и мать больная, спину перетрудившая, дома ждёт. Не осталась Линка. Дорога между деревней и городком была недолгая, всего-то выйти за околицу, на пригорок подняться да через давно облетевшую осиновую рощу пройти по широкой снежной колее. На том конце уже ласково и приветливо светился огоньками Берг.

Собралась Линка, в овечью шубку да шаль вязаную укуталась. Поцеловала тётку и братьев, дядю мазнула по заросшей щеке, корзину пустую подхватила и пошла. Дорога туда и обратно не единожды хожена, а то, что темно уже - так что же такого? Места у них спокойные, все свои вокруг. А если парни и приставали, подвыпивши, у Линки быстро выходило пыл их остужать. Секретный приём имелся, отец показал, ещё когда жив был.

По узкой, заметённой снегом улице Линка пробралась без приключений. Оставила глубокие следы в свежем снегу. А потом остановилась ненадолго, присмотрелась. У самой околицы, опираясь на покосившийся плетень, кто-то стоял. Линка подобралась, подумала, да и пошла дальше. Очень хотелось поскорее дома оказаться.

У плетня стоял парень. Незнакомый, светловолосый - даже в сумерках видать. В распахнутом волчьем полушубке, словно на холоде ему жарко было. Шапки даже в руках не было. Из приоткрытого рта весело вылетал парок. Красивый парень, молодой, статный. Плечи такие, что, пожалуй, смог бы и без рук Линку обнять, одними этими плечами. Смутившись мыслей, она прошла мимо.

\- Далеко путь держишь, красавица? - донеслось ей в спину. - Время позднее, если в Берг, могу проводить. 

И Линка уже остановилась и согласилась, было, - мало ли, подмастерье какой новый в город приехал да мастером по делам в деревню был отправлен? - как парень, хитро прищурившись, добавил:

\- За поцелуй. Больно ты красивая, просто так провожать.

Линка фыркнула и зашагала дальше, невольно польщённая такими словами. 

\- Сама дойду. Не первый раз.

\- Как знаешь, красавица, - усмехнулся парень ей в спину. - Наше дело - предложить.

Линка в молчании дошла до пригорка и даже успела зайти в рощу, всё раздумывая: почему «наше»? А потом подняла глаза, тонко ойкнула и, выронив корзину, побежала - не назад, к деревне, глупая, а куда-то в сторону, утопая в снегу по колено.

Привычную, выученную дорогу к городку молчаливо преграждал огромный, размером с телка, волк. Мохнатый, жёлтые звериные глаза недвижно мерцали в темноте, но самое жуткое было именно в давящей тишине. Он не рычал и не выл, просто следил за ней, ощетинившийся, неподвижными глазами. А потом встряхнулся и кинулся следом, погнал вперёд, вперёд, в путаные заросли орешника.

Линка и знать не знала, что умеет в тяжёлой шубе так быстро бегать. Сначала бежала бездумно, лишь бы подальше от страшной серой тени, но потом увидела меж редких мелькающих стволов огоньки - под холмом дом на отшибе стоял. Над трубой вился дымок. Линка припустила скорее, но в этот момент что-то огромное и тяжёлое напрыгнуло сзади, повалило в рыхлый снег лицом. Линка забилась вся, и холодные хлопья тут же полезли в рот и нос, не давая вздохнуть. Над ухом неразборчиво, булькающе прорычали:

\- Дур-р-ра.

А потом мощная волчья пасть шею словно надвое перекусила. Линка захрипела, кровь алыми бусинами рассыпалась по белому снегу. Больше Линка ничего не чувствовала.

Полная луна не спеша выплыла из-за светлого на густо-синем фоне облака. Повисела над землёй, круглая, крупная, и устало нырнула в новые пуховые перины. Становилось всё холоднее.

Облака пришли с запада, неся в себе ещё больше снега. 

Поутру, едва на горизонте - тёмном и остром от чернеющих верхушек елей - обозначился рассвет, из дома на отшибе вышел мужчина в распахнутом волчьем полушубке. Высокий, статный, светловолосый. Без шапки. Принюхался к воздуху, повернулся в сторону осиновой рощи и нахмурился. Постоял, настороженный, а потом сплюнул в сугроб и, удобнее перехватив широкую лопату, принялся откапывать от снега дом.


	2. Часть первая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кряжистые лошади с мохнатым, раздутым от промёрзшей травы брюхом небыстро шагали по проторенной дороге. Под широкими копытами снег перемешался с землёй и грязью, и на фоне девственных белых сугробов на обочинах выглядел не иначе, как выстеленная дорожка в ад.

Берг встречал небольшой отряд неласково - закрывающимися перед самым носом воротами, и если бы Брок не вскинул руку и не засвистел издалека, их бы и вовсе не заметили. Пришлось бы под воротами ночь куковать.

Лошади северной породы отлично справлялись и со снежной погодой, когда приходилось ехать через сугробы по пояс, и с местами поплывшей дорогой. Своих скакунов, на которых ехали по степи от самой Цитадели Магистрата, пришлось оставить перед ближайшим лесом ещё четыре дня назад, на частной конюшне с оплатой вперёд - за присмотр. И Брока только одно утешало - если за Огненным, его рыжим ааррским жеребцом, плохо будут смотреть, он от той конюшни камня на камне не оставит. Так он конюшим и сказал. Кажется, проблем не будет.

Сбоку, понурившись, порой привычно касаясь коленом колена, ехал Джек. Его подбитый мехом плащ с капюшоном скрывал очертания фигуры и лицо почти полностью. Броку казалось, что Джек просто спит в седле. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям.

\- Чего они так рано ворота закрывают? - спросил из-за спины Лех. - Ещё и восьми нет.

\- А ты пораскинь мозгами, - невесело предложил Джек из темноты капюшона. - Мы сюда, наверное, в отпуск едем? В гробу я видал такой…

\- Разговорчики, - беззлобно рыкнул Брок, и стало тихо. - Про дела наши помалкивайте пока. Осмотреться надо. Завтра решим, как себя вести.

\- Думаешь, пятерых приезжих люди не заметят? - скептически поинтересовался Ворон из-за правого плеча. Островитянина грела чёрная волчья шуба, лицо от глаз и ниже скрывал тёплый платок. Голос звучал привычно глухо и текуче.

\- Я скажу, что мы проездом в северный порт. Что с утра дальше двинем.

\- Если трактирщик не идиот, он нас на раз раскусит. Больно уж мы компания…

Брок вздохнул и перестал прислушиваться к вялому разговору. Целый день в седле по белоснежной равнине, кое-где утыканной облезлыми стволами деревьев, кого угодно добьёт. Предвкушение жаркого очага, вкусной еды и кроватей бодрило и развязывало языки.

Они проезжали арку главных ворот. Небрежно кивнув стражникам, Брок кинул главному серебряную монетку. Тот с радостью подхватил её и вскинул руку в жесте, призывающем удачу. Да уж. Удача им не помешает. Пятнадцать выпотрошенных, словно рябчики, девушек за четыре месяца. И никаких следов, если верить бумажным отчётам. «Волки, - пожимали плечами местные жители во всех деревнях, что они проехали. - Зима тяжкая, снежная. Волки лютуют. Под самыми стенами по ночам ходят, воют, собак и детей пугают. А в полнолуние и вовсе жуть что творится». Волки, зло сжал зубы Брок. Посмотреть бы на этих волков.

И тем не менее, кто-то, кто ни разу не соизволил подписаться, аккуратно слал в Магистрат по письму раз в две недели, взывая о помощи. Почти умоляя об экспедиции элитного отряда Ловчих. Автор отчего-то был уверен, что это касается оборотней, а не оголодавших и озверевших от морозов волков. Но письма копились, складывались друг на друга и перевязывались лентой, на которой было выведено чернилами: «Берг». Брок бы и не узнал о них, если бы последнее письмо, неуловимо пахнущее печным дымом, сладким морозным воздухом и почему-то псиной, случайно не попало ему в руки. Он долго внюхивался в края, а затем повернулся к Верховному Магистру.

\- Которое по счёту?

У Магистра, носящего пять лет назад в миру имя Николас, а теперь ставшего только обезличенной верховной фигурой в Цитадели, вместо правого глаза была чёрная повязка. На ней мерцала выведенная золотом руна «зоркий». Глаз Верховный магистр потерял ещё задолго до знакомства с Броком. В те времена Цитадель только начинала готовить отряды Ловчих. Только пробовала бороться с созданной по незнанию напастью. Будучи Магистром, Николас сражался с выродками одним из первых со своим отрядом. Сейчас он, сильно сдавший за каких-то десять лет, сидел в обычном мягком кресле у камина, облачённый в привычную ежедневную мантию, и смотрел на огонь. Цвет гладкой ткани сливался с цветом тёмной, почти чёрной кожи.

\- Восьмое, - ровно ответил Магистр. - Берг на том конце страны. На севере. Никто не хочет ехать. Заставить же я могу, когда жертв станет больше двадцати.

\- А сейчас? - спросил Брок, хмурясь. Разленившиеся на дармовых харчах задницы, паскуды, думал он. Сам едва вернулся с отрядом из экспедиции и теперь собирался в новую. Не медля.

\- Пятнадцать.

В глотке зарокотал придушенный усилием воли рык. Даже ему не следовало позволять себе вольности с Верховным. Хоть и отношения у них были сложнее и глубже, чем у обычного Хозяина и Подчинённого. Николас не испугался его тогда, двадцать лет назад, спас от безумия; дал ощущение дома и причастности к большому, важному делу. О верной службе ему, собственно, Брок и подписывал кровью долговременный магический контракт.

\- Ждёшь, пока выродок полгорода вырежет?

Верховный Магистр не шелохнулся даже. Спросил ровно:

\- Берёшься?

Для Брока всё было решено ещё пятью минутами раньше. Сразу, как только он взял в руки последнее, ещё пахнущее ароматным дымом письмо. Хотя ему могло и казаться. Больно он стосковался до простых, мирных запахов. Почесав зудящую под ободом шею, он забрал с собой всю связку писем и, ритуально поклонившись, вышел из приёмной.

Верховный Магистр вздохнул с облегчением и уселся в кресле удобнее, стёк ниже, расслабил ноющую спину. Возраст брал своё и у магусов тоже, хоть и намного, намного медленнее.

Путь от Цитадели до Берга занял больше недели. Брок клял эту задницу мира на чём свет стоит, особенно после того, как пришлось оставить чистокровных ааррских лошадей, сменив их на кривоногую, заросшую мехом северную породу. Но пути назад не было. Его словно толкало, звало вперёд, в Берг, как можно скорее. 

И сейчас, когда ворота города остались за спиной, Брок испытал облегчение. Зудящая внутри дрянь успокоилась. Они прибыли на место.

Берг вызывал не слишком радостные чувства. Просевшая стена с осыпающимися кое-где каменными зубцами, отсутствие ночной стражи над воротами; узкие улицы, в тёплую пору наверняка омерзительно зловонные от сливающихся нечистот, а сейчас, под перекопанным ногами и копытами снегом, влажно-чёрные, блестящие в свете редких уличных факелов; невысокие дома в один-два этажа, нижний из которых по обычаю отстраивался из каменных блоков, а верхний - из деревянных брусьев, и всего два трёхэтажных - дом управителя и, собственно, трактир, он же единственная гостиница; люди, завидев их, жались к стенам, не поднимая головы - то ли уставшие, то ли запуганные. Не мудрено. С такими стенами и стражей странно, почему нежить к ним в гости, как к себе домой, не ходит.

Заехав во двор трактира, они спешились. Лех - лошади были его заботой - громко, залихватски свистнул перед воротами конюшни, за что тут же получил по зимней шапке от Джека.

\- Не свисти, - сказал он угрюмо. - Девок не будет.

Лех только хохотнул в ответ и повёл маленьких мохнатых лошадей к открывающимся дверям денника. Пахнуло влажным теплом конюшни, запаренным овсом и навозом. Внутри стоял недовольный разбуженный конюх, щурящий слепые со сна глаза.

\- Открывай живее, - ругался Лех с задоринкой. Мелкий, рыжий, крепко сбитый, он был сейчас в своей стихии. - Видишь, к тебе работа пришла.

\- Жрать хочу, - в первый раз подала голос Гай. От недельного переезда и перенесённого в пути кашля её голос звучал хрипло. Высокая и жилистая, она потянулась всем телом кверху, скидывая тёплый капюшон с чёрных, коротко стриженных волос.

\- Я бы тоже не отказался, - согласился Брок, толкая дверь трактира. - Лех, догоняй. Идёмте внутрь.

Ворон, шедший последним, зорко окинул пустой двор взглядом профессионального вора и прикрыл за собой дверь.

В трактире было тепло и уютно. На деревянных балках, крест-накрест поддерживающих потолок, покачивались от тёплых потоков воздуха пучки трав и луковые связки. Травы, конечно, были пыльные и пересохшие, давно уже не пахнущие ничем, но как антураж годились. Брок отметил это - он всегда ценил бытовой уют.

Не медля, направился к стойке, за которой трактирщик тёр посуду серым полотенцем.

\- Многоуважаемый, мир тебе, - поздоровался Брок, вскидывая открытую ладонь в ритуальном жесте. - Есть ли у вас три комнаты на ночь? Мы с друзьями у вас проездом, а отдохнуть и покушать вкусно больно уж хочется. Устали с дороги.

Трактирщик не был суетлив. Медленно смерил взглядом Брока и его сопровождающих. Свёл брови в кучу. Джек вздохнул и положил на стойку малый кошель.

\- Добро пожаловать, гости дорогие! - тут же запел соловьём трактирщик. - Три комнаты? Организуем на высшем уровне! Воду горячую в бочке желаете? Что будете есть? У нас сегодня особенная программа, скоро будет народ подтягиваться на ежевечерние посиделки. А ближе к ночи выступление странствующего барда. Не пропустите!

\- Обязательно, - дружелюбно оскалился Брок, честно надеясь, что бард не будет мешать спать. Иначе он за себя не отвечал. - Подай нам красного вина. Лучше молодого, чтоб кислило, игристого. Три ломтя мяса, и чтобы не прожарены были, с кровью. Лепёшек хлебных. А остальное пусть каждый за себя сам заказывает. Где у вас сесть можно, чтобы не сильно глаза мозолить?

Трактирщик удивлённо поднял брови и обвёл рукой - мол, садись, куда душа пожелает. Трактир пока пустовал.

\- Обычно люди к восьми собираются, редко раньше. А сегодня не знаю, что такое.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Брок, наблюдая в приоткрытую на кухню дверь за тем, как уже начал выполняться его заказ. Повар большим тесаком рубил на ломти кусок сырого мяса. Брок сглотнул набежавшую слюну и отвёл глаза.

Гай следом заказала тушёные овощи. Ворон - жареную рыбу. Ему, урождённому островитянину, без рыбы в походах тяжело было. Догнавший Лех сходу попросил о яблочном пироге.

«Совсем мальчишка ещё», - усмехнулся Брок про себя, когда они выбрали самый дальний, наполовину скрытый деревянной опорой угол.

Скоро подошла девушка-разносчица, Брок отметил её ещё на кухне. Ладная, большегрудая и с не по-рабочему тонкими белыми запястьями. Толстая русая коса, перевитая синей верёвочкой, была уложена на северный манер вкруг головы. Девушка ловко донесла два гружёных тарелками и плошками с соусами подноса, бойко сгрузила всё на стол. И вдруг остро, из-под тёмных пушистых ресниц посмотрела на Брока. Улыбнулась жарко. В широком вырезе лифа тяжело качнулись белые груди. Брок приветливо оскалился в ответ, не замечая, как брезгливо фыркает Гай, как отпускает шёпотом скабрезность Лех. Дети, что с них взять? А потом отвёл глаза и с наслаждением принялся за еду. Непрожаренное мясо сочилось розоватым соком по пальцам, когда он разгрызал его, ещё обжигающе-горячее, удлинившимися клыками. Заигрывать с проезжими посетителями было в порядке вещей в любом трактире, не важно, на севере ты был или на юге, в западных горах или на восточном побережье. Приезжие, ещё и воины, были для местных девиц хорошим трофеем и неплохой, угодной богам и роду возможностью разбавить кровь. Многие деревни и города по древнему обычаю вырастали на месте родовых поселений, где все приходились друг другу хоть какими-то, но родственниками. Проезжие люди были для таких мест подобны глотку спасительного свежего ветра.

\- Меня зовут Аста, - сказала девушка, так и глядя на Брока, безошибочно определив главного в компании. - Если что-то ещё понадобится, зовите.

Даже не поглядев в ответ, увлечённый мясом, Брок кивнул. Рядом неслышно ел Джек, по-столичному разрезая мясо ножом на мелкие кусочки. Гай напротив с интересом ковырялась в горшочке с овощами. Ворон жевал с хвоста большую запечённую рыбину. На острых подпиленных зубах хрустели косточки. После ужина на тарелке островитянина останется разве что пустоглазая голова.

Трактир начинал заполняться местными. Они приходили небольшими компаниями, рассаживались за крепкие столы недалеко от стойки, заказывали выпить и закусить - сушёные, пересыпанные пряными травами, ломти хлеба. Разговаривали и смеялись, пили пенное. А потом пришли они. 

Брок насторожился сразу, как только мужчины зашли внутрь трактира, вежливо и по-свойски поздоровавшись с хозяином. Сели у стойки, сбросив под седалища полушубки. Заказали хмельного. Брок ел, глаз с них не спуская, прикрывая глаза ресницами. Он старался не выдать охвативший его мандраж.

Мужчины, один с короткими светлыми, цвета выспевшей ржи, волосами, а другой, странно баюкающий левую руку, с растрёпанными отросшими тёмными прядями, пили тёмное пенное из больших пузатых кружек. Не дешёвое пойло, подумал Брок, облизываясь в предвкушении. Оба были крепкими и широкоплечими, явно не раз держали в руках оружие. Серьёзные, умелые противники.

Брок нахмурился. Эти двое у стойки выглядели до того по-человечески настоящими и мирными, что выть хотелось. Но он не мог ошибиться. Едва заметный, очень характерный запах выдавал их. Люди не чувствовали его, не обращали внимания. Для Брока он был как красный платок, повязанный на шее.

\- Лех, - позвал он негромко, пригибаясь ближе к своему языку и следопыту, - сходи-ка ты, узнай про этих вон ребят, что за стойкой пьют. Кто такие, где живут, как долго. Чем на хлеб зарабатывают.

Лех затолкал в рот последний кусок пирога, удивлённо захлопал глазами.

\- Так это… Думаешь, они? Наши ребята?

\- Меньше вопросов, сопля, - оборвал Брок. Лех уже было подхватился с лавки - бежать выполнять поручение, но хозяин трактира вдруг сам подошёл к ним с новым глиняным кувшином молодого домашнего вина.

\- Комнаты для вас готовы, на втором этаже налево по коридору. Все три рядом. Воду для мытья поднять?

\- Пускай, - кивнул, соглашаясь, Брок. - Помыться не помешает.

Хозяин понимающе улыбнулся и, оставив кувшин на столе, отправился обратно к стойке. Брок кинул выразительный взгляд на Леха. Тот, споро собрав пустые тарелки перед собой и Вороном, кинулся следом. Оставалось только ждать.

Он даже не смотрел, как Лех крутится вокруг да около, ненавязчиво добывая информацию. Рвал руками лепёшку, отправлял в рот небольшие куски. Ароматная и хрустящая, она чудно дополняла проглоченное в голодной спешке мясо.

\- Что задумал? - негромко поинтересовался Джек, наклонившись к уху. - Может, посвятишь?

\- Как задумаю - посвящу, - ответил Брок ровно, не обращая внимания на прожигающий насквозь взгляд Гай. Девушка прекрасно читала по губам. И откуда они, такие дотошные, взялись на его голову? Он вздохнул, как вдруг увидел, что темноволосого за стойкой сморило. Он как-то скособочился, наклонился вправо и вдруг улёгся на плечо сидящему рядом мужчине. Ткнулся носом в шею. Тот, как ни в чём ни бывало, подхватил соседа за поясницу. Ниже, чем следовало бы другу или брату.

Брок сглотнул прожёванную лепёшку, запил из кувшина. Кислое вино весело защипало пузырьками язык. Смотреть на них было странно, словно подглядывал за заигравшимися щенками. Он много раз видел, как стекает головой на соседское плечо упившийся Лех, как падает на грудь Ворону или Джеку сморенная сном и медовухой Гай. В этих картинах не было ничего неудобного или предосудительного.

Двое за стойкой выглядели _не так_. И Брок никак не мог понять, в чём же причина. Кажется, никто вокруг больше не обращал на них внимания. А потом вдруг прострелило осознанием - смешанный запах. Не два разных. А словно один, перепутанный, свитый накрепко, закрученный вокруг обоих. Брок хмыкнул своей догадке. Увидев, что мужчины у стойки поднялись и, оставив на столешнице несколько монет, начали влезать в полушубки, явно собираясь домой, встал тоже. Вернулся довольный, светящийся улыбкой в обрамлении веснушчатых щёк, Лех.

\- Рассказывай, - коротко обрубил Брок, на ощупь ища в сваленных в углу мешках и одежде свою тёплую стёганку. Плащ в его деле будет только мешать. - По существу.

Лех, надо отдать должное, непонятливо осматривал одевающегося Брока только пару мгновений. А потом зачастил:

\- Это кузнец местный и помощник его, то ли брат, то ли родственник дальний, то ли друг - никто толком не знает. В городе есть свой кузнец, но он больше инструмент куёт да оружие. А этот и ювелирку делает, дамы Берга все к нему за украшениями ходят. Оружие тоже может, но заказы на него принимает редко. Вместе год назад пришли, обжили брошенный дом на отшибе, за стенами. Откуда - никто не знает. Тот, что со светлыми волосами, здоровый как бык. В городе его зовут Стеф. Часто помогает по мелочи - на мельнице, да когда пахота и сенокос, никакой работы не чурается. Второго называют Бак, он только при кузне трудится. Руки у него нет, то ли совсем, то ли не полностью. Рукав завязан, не разглядеть было.

Хм, подумал Брок с удивлением, застёгивая стёганку и накидывая тёплый капюшон. А вот это было странно и неожиданно. Как это - руки нет? Рука это ведь не голова, за несколько новолуний отрастить можно.

\- А не спросил, как они ночью через закрытые ворота собираются выйти, если живут за стеной? - поинтересовался Брок, скашивая на Леха тяжёлый взгляд. Парень порозовел.

\- Прости, Брок. Как-то не…

\- А ты думай, Лех, думай в следующий раз, - пожурил паренька Брок. - А не только языком мели.

\- Может, у них в городе девушки какие есть на примете? - смутившись, предположил Лех.

Брок задумался ненадолго. Пожал широкими, из-за стёганки ставшими ещё массивнее, плечами.

\- Может, почему не может, - пробормотал он, а потом тихо, но чётко сказал: - Значит, так. Сейчас поднимайтесь в комнаты, обустраивайтесь. Мы здесь на несколько дней застряли. Я с Джеком, Лех с Вороном, Гай одна. Мойтесь и спать ложитесь. И чтобы ничего не выдумывали без меня, не то вылетите из отряда на раз. До всех дошло? - он обвёл ощутимо давящим взглядом сидящих за столом, всех, кроме Джека. Гай смотрела в тарелку, пряча глаза. - До всех? - повторил он чуть громче, не спуская с неё взгляда. 

\- Да, - ответила Гай и подняла глаза. - Будь осторожен.

\- Да уж как-нибудь, - хмыкнул Брок и, покачиваясь, словно пьяный, медленно пошагал к двери. Двое, что сидели перед стойкой, уже ушли.

Нагнать их было не сложно - вёл слабый, но ярко выделяющийся из всего остального, запах. А ещё темноволосый шёл медленно, покачиваясь, тяжело опираясь на плечо своего друга. Тот держал в ответ крепко, и всё же выглядела конструкция очень неустойчиво. Мужчины негромко переговаривались между собой, Брок не мог расслышать, о чём. Дойдя до каменной кладки стены, они пошли вдоль и вдруг неожиданно остановились у большой каменной кучи. Светловолосый, чуть напрягшись, сдвинул одну из глыб вбок и пропустил друга вперёд. Двое мужчин словно вошли в стену - так это выглядело в темноте со стороны. Осторожно подойдя ближе, Брок заметил темнеющую нору лаза. Покачав головой, полез следом, обтирая плечи стёганки о крошащийся из-за прошедших лет строительный состав. Не мудрено, что тут такие дыры. Не мудрено, что последнюю девушку прямо на улице города порвали, в спасительном кольце ворот. Кажется, люди постепенно начали понимать, что происходит, раз трещины в стенах и собачьи лазы так старательно принялись засыпать глыбами.

Брок боялся, что кто-то из двоих оглянется, и он, шагающий след в след по белой равнине сугробов, тут же окажется на виду. Но мужчины даже и не думали оглядываться. В голову почему-то пришла мысль, что они чересчур заняты друг другом. Не до Брока им было, в любом случае.

Дом кузнеца был добротным и большим, недавно подновлённым. Запах жилья казался смутно знакомым. Сбоку темнела пристройка, посередине крыши на волю вырывалась труба от кузнечной печи. За домом стелилось обнесённое плетнём белое поле - видимо, огород.

Неплохо устроились, подумал Брок, обойдя вокруг дома уже дважды, старательно принюхиваясь, заглянув в каждый мало-мальский угол, перебрав поленницу, заглянув в нужник, но всё тщетно. Сердце - тоже предатель - несмотря на общую собранность и настороженность, бухало ровно и спокойно. Кровью не пахло нигде - совсем. Не было обрывков плохо спрятанной одежды, не было закопанных неподалёку костей. Он бы почуял и через снег. Словно обычный человеческий дом… Брок досадливо рыкнул и подошёл сбоку к самому большому окну. Оттуда мягко струился свет, падал на снег косыми жёлтыми квадратами. Брок осторожно заглянул внутрь, да так и замер.

За прозрачной занавеской было отчётливо видно, как двое, раскидав вокруг одежду, удобно устроились на медвежьей шкуре возле печи. Светловолосый нависал сверху, прижимал чужую руку к доскам пола в собственнической хватке, вгрызался в смиренно подставленную шею и качал, качал бёдрами в самом простом и древнем танце. Темноволосый под ним выгибался дугой, широко раскинув колени. Под изогнутую спину можно было смело положить расколотое полено. Тёмные волосы рассыпались вокруг головы, перемешались неотличимо с медвежьим мехом. Обрубком руки он пытался удержаться за крепкую шею. Самый конец обрубка был потемневшим и худым, словно пойманная в чёрную рыболовную сеть рыба. Брок сразу понял, что это за напасть, хоть и не поверил своим глазам. Нахмурился удивлённо.

Он медленно отошёл от окна и, стараясь наступать в чужие оставленные следы на снегу, побрёл к лазу в городской стене. Вокруг было так тихо и ясно, что разрывались барабанные перепонки. Чистое звёздное небо смотрело сверху проросшими глазками звёзд. Ни ветерка, ни звука.

\- Девушки на примете, говоришь, - задумчиво пробубнил себе под нос, уже привалив к лазу валун обратно - негоже заставлять за собой двери открытыми. А потом хмыкнул и покачал головой. До трактира оставалось всего ничего.

Джек не спал. Он никогда не спал, когда Брок уходил в одиночку. Дожидался. 

\- Гай ненавидит тебя за такие выходки, - спокойно сказал он из темноты, когда Брок разделся и лёг на соседнюю кровать. Блаженно распрямил спину, ладонями проехался по хрустящей простыни. Не бог весть что, конечно, но на широких сосновых досках лежал набитый шерстью матрас, бельё было чистым, а подушка - мягкой, а значит, это уже намного лучше, чем ночевать на сугробе на наломанном еловом лапнике. - Пожелала тебе пропасть пропадом, куда бы ты ни собрался.

Брок усмехнулся.

\- И на том спасибо. Гай давно пора повзрослеть, - зевая, ответил он. - А ещё лучше - перестать маяться дурью и найти занятие, более подходящее женщине.

\- Она не уйдёт, - так же ровно ответил Джек. - Как бы ты её ни гнал. Ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Брок. - Потому и не гоню. Да и куда её гнать. Шило в одном месте. Тут хотя бы под присмотром.

В темноте повисло молчание.

\- Узнал, что хотел? - спросил Джек, едва слышно ворочаясь.

\- Кое-что, - уклонился Брок, потому что не разобрался ещё, о чём из увиденного стоит рассказывать Джеку. Сомнений, кажется, стало только больше. - Утром, ладно?

В дверь постучали. Тихо, робко. Потом ещё раз.

Брок, как был нагой, встал открыть. На пороге, простоволосая и в длинной белой ночной рубахе, переминалась Аста. Увидев его, потупилась, то ли смутившись, то ли от восхищения. Сцепила маленькие ручки в замок на животе, замяла пальцы. Грудь с выдающимися под тканью сосками заходила чаще.

\- Я от хозяина, - сказала тихо.

Брок усмехнулся, взял Асту за сцепленные в замок руки, мозолистыми пальцами придавил часто бьющийся пульс на запястьях и завёл внутрь. Закрыл дверь на засов, да так, осторожно пятясь спиной, боясь напугать, и довёл её до кровати.

\- Зачем врать, раз пришла сама?

Девушка вспыхнула вся, заалелась, Брок и в полумраке тёмной комнатки это отлично увидел. Смешная, юная совсем. Что же в этом стыдного, прийти ночью к мужчине, если в сердце запал? Смело - да, чересчур даже. Но вот стыдно ли?

Сбоку заворочался, укладываясь лицом к стене, Джек. Как всегда, ни слова не сказав. Вздохнул только.

\- Иди сюда, - прошептал Брок, укладываясь на спину, притягивая ближе. Неотрывно глядя в большие, тёмные, широко распахнутые глаза. Сдерживая свои собственные изо всех сил, чтобы не перестроились, не напугали случайно желтизной. - Сама справишься? Устал я сегодня, милая, так устал.

Смотрел, как она неторопливо, но уверенно поднимает подол рубахи, оголяя покатые бёдра, мягкий, белый живот и тёмное пятно волос между ног. Облизнулся, когда Аста устроилась сверху, и, обхватив рукой, мягко опустилась вниз. Вздохнула сладко. И задвигалась. Руками заскользила по груди, перебирая пальцами волоски; от частого, жаркого дыхания внутри сводило внутренности. Звериное отчаянно скреблось наружу, под ошейником пекло. Назавтра будет ожог, но это не беда. На нём всё, как на собаке…

\- Ох, - выдохнула Аста, вдруг наклоняясь ближе, мелко дрожа. - Как же… Как же хорошо.

Её пальцы добрались до полоски стали на шее, гладили разогревшийся металл с вязью магических рун. Свесившиеся по бокам длинные волосы пахли сдобой. Брок взял Асту за запястья и, предупреждающе сжав, вернул руки на свою грудь.

\- Ты эту гадость не трогай, милая, от беды подальше. Мало ли что.

А потом, подхватив расслабленное, довольное тело, перевернулся и навис сверху. Придавил своей тяжестью. Носом провёл по соску и выше, до ключиц, по шее, до самого уха. Выдохнул:

\- Повторим, пожалуй?

Аста только ресницами затрепетала удивлённо. 

Она, показавшаяся вначале мягкой и нежной, оказалась горячей, словно уголь. Стонала громко и царапала своими цепкими пальчиками спину. Ему нравились такие. Брок двигался, толкаясь во влажное, мягкое, женское, и понять не мог тех двоих, что видел недавно на медвежьей шкуре. Впрочем, каждому своё, подумал он и силой воли выгнал жаркую картинку из-под век.

Спал он впервые за долгие месяцы крепко и спокойно, сном младенца. Бок грела свернувшаяся калачиком, совсем уставшая девушка.


	3. Часть вторая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Джек разбудил его словами, прошептанными в ухо:

\- Полнолуние послезавтра.

Брок открыл глаза, тут же уставившись в деревянные балки потолка. Моргнул несколько раз на пробу, уравновешивая зрение в пользу человеческого. 

\- Давно рассвело? - поинтересовался он, потому что если Джек стал будить словами про полнолуние, видимо, другие способы не сработали. На напоминание о полнолунии Брок реагировал единственным образом - подкидывался, как от ожога. Это была жестокая встряска, хватка за шкирку. В полнолуние ему бывало очень плохо. И нужно было либо отлёживаться где-то в подвале, где есть крепкая дверь и деревянные брусья - стачивать зудящие когти; или идти в бой, выплеснуть всё звериное, противоестественно запертое, на противника. В этот раз Брок рассчитывал на второе. 

\- Дело к полудню, - вздохнул Джек с облегчением. - Мы уже позавтракали давно. Леха заслал узнать про управителя, скоро вернётся. Ворон на заднем дворе засел с точильным камнем и ятаганами своими. Народ пугает. Я бочку для тебя просил с горячей водой, вон стоит. Но вода уже остыла. В общем, никак не мог тебя разбудить. Гай на рынок за травами ушла. Решила противоядие варить, думала, тебя опоили чем.

Брок хмыкнул. Привыкнуть никак не мог к такой деятельной заботе.

\- А противоядие от чего? - улыбнулся он, снова прикрывая глаза. Тело гудело силой и удовлетворением. Аста, конечно, давно ушла, но он бы с удовольствием поблагодарил её ещё раз за сладкую ночь. Давно он так не высыпался после приятной телесной усталости. Может, ещё и выдастся поблагодарить.

\- Универсальное, - пожал плечами Джек. - От распространённых дурман-трав. Кто её знает.

\- Прости за ночь, - извинился Брок, потягиваясь и скидывая с себя тёплое одеяло. Голую кожу тут же обдало прохладным воздухом, грудь покрылась мурашками. 

\- В первый раз, что ли? - невесело усмехнулся Джек. - В следующий раз будет твоя очередь слушать, - сказал он с задоринкой.

\- Замётано.

Брок встал, нашёл сваленные в углу походные мешки и вытащил свой. Порылся там, отыскал два овальных камня, таких гладких, что бока бликовали от скудного света из маленького промёрзшего окна. Звонко ударил ими друг о друга и кинул в бочку, стоявшую посередине комнатушки. Джек уважительно цокнул языком.

\- Магистр дал?

\- Дар Верховного, - кивнул Брок, запустив руку в прохладную воду по локоть, закружил кистью. Вода медленно нагревалась, со дна от утопленных камней поднималось тепло. - На десять зарядов. Надеюсь, мы тут не задержимся.

Вдруг дверь распахнулась, глухо ударив по стене. В комнату влетела Гай, неся в вытянутой руке огромную керамическую кружку. Над ней вился парок, внутри плескалось и пахло хвоей, чем-то травяным и совершенно убойным. Наконец, она увидела Брока. Поглядела на него, широко распахнув глаза и рот - словно сказать что-то хотела, да так и не вышло. Перевела ошарашенный взгляд на Джека, снова вернулась к Броку. Покраснела вдруг от ушей до скул и ниже. Бухнула кружку на маленький стол, развернулась быстро и выбежала из комнаты.

\- Да что за напасть на мою седеющую голову? - устало вздохнул Брок и занёс ногу над пошедшей паром водяной гладью. Бочка не была высокой, самое то сидя поместиться, прижав к груди колени. Вода до плеч скроет. - Дай-ка кружку сюда. Кажется, пихтой пахнет. Всё польза.

И когда Джек принёс, не раздумывая вылил варево внутрь, в воду. Вкусно запахло хвойными и можжевельником, известное бодрящее средство, можжевеловое масло.

\- Так какие у нас планы? Надо обдумать всё, а то наши ребята от безделья чудить начнут.

\- Помоюсь, поем, - лениво протянул Брок, - и наведаемся к управителю. Посмотрим, что у него будет интересного по нашему вопросу.

\- Раскроем, что мы ловчие?

\- Почему нет? Пускай знает, - сказал Брок, зевая. В тёплой воде снова накатила ленивая дремота. - Ведь кто-то писал эти письма. 

\- Управитель бы подписывался. И выслал бы официальный запрос на отряд.

\- Ты прав, - легко согласился Брок. - В любом случае, нам нужно кое-что узнать, прежде чем идти в гости.

\- В гости? - удивился Джек.

\- После сходим в гости к тем ребятам. К кузнецу пришлому, который с одноруким на выселках живёт.

\- Думаешь, их рук дело? - напрягся Джек. Он тоже отлично разглядел вчерашних мужчин. Они могли доставить много проблем. Даже однорукий. 

\- Если начистоту, то очень сомневаюсь, - вздохнул Брок и ушёл под воду с головой, раздув щёки. Разговор тяготил, хотелось провести в отдыхе и неге ещё несколько минут. Предчувствия не обманывали - вот-вот начнётся свистопляска, и об отдыхе они все смогут лишь мечтать. Но люди, живущие свой короткий век, не могли быть такими расточительными. Они постоянно куда-то бежали, торопились, строили планы. Брок представить не мог, да и не хотел особо, насколько же утомительным был подобный бег жизни. Поэтому он просто набрал побольше воздуха и нырнул. Под водой он мог без проблем находиться столько, что человека бы уже посчитали утонувшим.

Он раздумывал о Гай.

Ещё с десяток лет назад он был младшим магистром Цитадели и занимался тем, что обучал новичков. Брок специализировался на ближнем бое и навыках выслеживания. Он рассказывал о выродках всё, что сам успел узнать за свою жизнь: где были самые важные точки на искореженных телах, ранения в которые были несовместимы с жизнью; о том, как и когда делится тварь, как на короткий срок становится беззащитной, и сколько ей надо для деления жертв; откуда выродки вообще взялись, хотя Верховный запрещал рассказывать об этом. Магусы не любили историй о том, как сели в лужу с попыткой создать оборотней, послушных их воле, и не собирались обсуждать, имели ли право на подобные эксперименты. Магусы хранили свои тайны. Но сам Брок собирал в своём жилище лучших из лучших и просто разговаривал. Размышлял вслух, ронял семена сомнений в благодатную почву - восторженные его силой, сноровкой и опытом юноши чуть ли не в рот ему заглядывали. Объяснял, что обычно всё совсем не так, как кажется. Вот только об истинных он говорил редко и неохотно, отделываясь сухими ответами на вопросы, если такие появлялись.

Лех и Гаяна были лучшими его учениками. И если с Лехом всё было ясно - сбежал парнишка из родительского дома, от обязанностей чистить хлев, дрова рубить да заниматься полевыми работами - то с Гаяной не было понятно ничего. Высокая и смуглая, явная уроженка юга, она взялась в Цитадели, в выжженных солнцем степях посреди континента не ясно откуда. То ли беглая рабыня, то ли рождённая вне семьи незаконная дочь. Длинная, ниже ягодиц, чёрная коса по обычаю была накрепко примотана к спине и поясу на всех разминочных боях. А в последний год обучения Гай свою косу обрезала едва ли не под корень и дела куда-то. Брок после этого с ней несколько дней не разговаривал. Нравилась ему коса. Блестела красиво, вилась, покачивалась при ходьбе, добавляла уюта в каменную пустоту залов Цитадели. Да и вообще. Была баба, стала непонятно кто. А ведь красивая, глаза большие, вытянутые, цвета травяного отвара, скулы широкие, острые. Плечи узкие, груди - как яблоки, бёдра крутые, да не слишком. Ноги длинные, не каждые штаны впору будут. И коса... С тех пор, глядя на её мужскую одежду и короткие волосы, Гай всё больше девушки глазки строили. Принимали за смазливого парня, чем немало её смущали.

Лех пользовался для боя коротким мечом и изогнутым кинжалом во второй руке; насмерть бросал ножи, лобовую кость выродку пробивал. Гай управлялась с луком и трёхзарядными арбалетами. В центр драки Брок её никогда не пускал, Гай отлично прикрывала их спины издали.

Брок водил их на охоту - впервые. Помогал выслеживать одичавшую стаю, присматривал и разделил ярость первой битвы. Ощущение первых брызг теплой, с неуловимым тошнотворным магическим душком крови на лице и руках, о! Такое не забывается. Вскоре после того, как Гай и Лех стали полноправными ловчими и могли пойти в отряд, Брока убрали из преподавательского состава. Николас, не так давно ставший Верховным Магистром, предложил ему инициацию. Это означало ошейник. Неограниченные полномочия. Звание Магистра, уже без приставки «младший». Доступ к амулетам. И собственный ловчий отряд. 

Брок выпустил изо рта воздух, тот булькнул и пузырём поплыл к поверхности. Он сам не знал, почему согласился тогда. Гремучая жажда действия после долгих лет натаскивания человеческих щенков поутихла. Цитадель, огромным чёрным зубом выросшая посреди рыжей степи, стала почти родной. Ощущалась домом. И всё же когда появился малейший шанс снова быть у руля хотя бы в своём отряде, его затрясло от предвкушения. От запаха воли. От представления о пряном воздухе с побережья или кисло-сладком - с гор, по которым он так соскучился. Ноздри защипало от ярких воспоминаний. Противовесом всего этого был ошейник. Ошейник - как плата. За доверие, за доступ к магии амулетов. Брок был сильным, опытным представителем истинных, почти сошедшим с ума и непонятно как удержавшимся на последнем краю. Его бы не выпустили на волю без ошейника. У магистров Цитадели было лишь несколько отрядов, в которых числились согласившиеся - или вынужденные, за неимением других вариантов - служить истинные. И Брок не без гордости считал свой отряд сильнейшим. Больше пяти лет прожито плечом к плечу, а сколько изъезжено дорог, сколько голов выродков приходилось на их долю? И не только выродков. Брок лично упокоил двух истинных, сошедших с ума, объевшихся человечины до полной потери достоинства и осознания себя. У него был опытный, сплочённый ловчий отряд. И чувствам, тем более нежным, тут не было места. Чувства разрыхляют, делают внутреннюю атмосферу нездоровой. Поэтому никто не брал женщин в ловчие. Рано или поздно женщина становилась камнем преткновения. Именно из-за этого Гаяна так прицепилась к нему, когда ей прочили блестящую карьеру наставницы лучников в Цитадели. Брок ещё не начал набирать людей к себе, как Гаяна пришла к нему. Первая. И стала умолять взять в отряд лучницей. Арбалетчицей. Она была готова на что угодно, лишь бы живая, настоящая работа. «Я не выберусь из этих стен. Умру тут, если ты мне откажешь. Прошу. Ты никогда не пожалеешь, что взял меня в отряд. Прошу, Брок. Прошу». Она почти плакала, хотя ни слезинки не скатилось из глаз. Вывалила всё, а потом губы поджала и стала смотреть - ну, что? Неужто откажешь? Брок долго думал. А потом рукой махнул и согласился. С одной лишь оговоркой - что мужиков себе будет на стороне искать. И никогда внутри отряда. И вот теперь поди ты, смущается, словно никогда без одежды не видела. Ревнует. Что с ней делать?

Брок вынырнул, расплёскивая воду.

\- Я уж думал, ты утоп там, - донеслось сзади. Джек. Верный и стойкий, как скала. Никогда не предаст, никогда не уйдёт, охраняя спину. С Джеком ему повезло так, как он никогда не смел надеяться. Но Джек человек, а век человеческий короток. Подумав об этом в который раз, Брок нахмурился. Начал отфыркиваться, быстро обмылся, пальцами вытряс воду из ушей. Оглушительно чихнул.

\- Гай, - только и сказал. - Что посоветуешь?

Джек шумно вздохнул за спиной.

\- Посоветовал бы оставить её в первом же большом городе. Но ведь выследит и догонит, и тогда нам всем несдобровать. 

Брок хохотнул. Верно подмечено. Гай могла устроить веселье, особенно когда разъярённая. Он обернулся. Джек, развалившись, полулежал на своей кровати.

\- Да что тут посоветуешь? - подумав немного, продолжил он. - Поговори с ней серьёзно. Чтобы поняла и успокоилась. Пройдёт время, дурь уляжется, выветрится, поблекнет. Так всегда бывает, если чувствам воли не давать. И припугни. Пригрози, что чуть что - выгонишь из отряда. Думаю, на этом всё и закончится.

\- Звучит паршиво, - глухо сказал Брок и поднялся, не обращая внимания на льющуюся с тела на пол воду. Ухватил с кровати простынь, стянул рывком да ей и вытерся.

\- Паршиво и есть, - согласился Джек. - А иначе никак.

\- Она мне как дочь, - сказал Брок словно в стену, тихо, ни к кому не обращаясь, - Но всё же… Если бы не отряд, и если б не знал её так хорошо, как знаю, взял бы. Даже силой. Пометил бы, и чтоб щенков понесла. Чтобы успокоилась. Оставил бы в Цитадели. Но такая скорей себя убьёт, чем будет жить по-моему. Пускай уж с нами. Всё одно, лучше, чем она, лучницы не встречал. Скажу ей, что плакать не буду, сразу найду на замену другого ловчего, если она по дурости своей отвлечётся и волка пропустит. Так что пускай уже соберётся. Как думаешь, поможет?

Джек ответил не сразу. Зашевелился, поднимаясь с кровати, порылся в мешках и кинул Броку чистую рубаху со штанами. 

\- Может, и поможет, - пожал он плечами. - Кто этих баб разберёт.

За ночь навалило снега. Но половина дня уже прошла, и добирались до дома управителя всем отрядом по растоптанной множеством ног серой каше, оскальзываясь на замёрзших лужах. Брок щурился, с улыбкой рассматривая белые искрящиеся шапки на крышах. Люди спешили по своим делам, работали лавки и пекарня, в воздухе вкусно пахло сладостью мороза и свежей сдобой. Броку нравилась зима. Она приносила покой нюху, делая запахи людей почти неощутимыми и даже не раздражающими. Мороз и снег затирали мелочи, но оставляли на виду главное, делая его понятнее и чище.

Несколько раз на них оглянулись с интересом, но никто не всматривался дольше, чем следует. В дневном свете Берг казался обычным городком, таких десятки разбросаны по всему северу. Если бы не напряжение, почти ощутимо звеневшее в воздухе. Надвигалось полнолуние. Люди знали, что будет новая жертва.

Управитель их не ждал.

Это было не странно, Брок даже испытал особое удовольствие, когда подгадывал визит вежливости и любопытства к обеденному времени. Ухмылка стала ещё шире, когда показывал ловчую бляху - серебряный оттиск волчьей лапы с рубином по центру, что имели право носить только Магистры, - нахмурившемуся человеку у дверей большого, добротного дома. Служка, спешно закивав, пригласил в дом и быстрыми мелкими шажками ушёл объявить о незваных гостях. Ловчим не имели права отказать в приёме, если, конечно, управитель не желал проблем с Магистратом.

Их пригласили к столу - семья обедала. Богатый трёхэтажный дом принадлежал управителю, и если на первом этаже Брок увидел вывеску писаря и заёмщика, оставшиеся два этажа занимали слуги и само семейство управителя.

Крепкая деревянная лестница на второй этаж была выстелена плетёными половицами. На стенах чадили безопасные масляные лампы. Особенно порадовали высокие потолки. В обычных домах Брок порой стукался головой о низкие балки перекрытий.

Они вошли в обеденную залу и остановились. Откуда-то вылетел, рыча, большой мохнатый пёс, но под тяжёлым взглядом Брока поджал хвост и, тихо скуля, спрятался под скатертью. За длинным столом по центру сидел сам управитель, сбоку от него - миловидная женщина в платье с соболиным воротником и трое детишек. Самый младший гулил на коленях у няньки и толкал слюнявые кулачки в рот. Брок отвернулся, оглядел залу. Богато обставлена, не сказать, чтобы управитель испытывал трудности. Почему же на стены города не хватало?

Хмыкнув, Брок встретился взглядом со вставшим ему навстречу мужчиной. Рано седеющий и обрюзгший, управитель показался ему очень уставшим от жизни человеком. Он не был стар и не был молод. Куцая бородка топорщилась под нижней губой. На редкость невразумительная внешность. И не слишком приятный, кисловатый запах.

\- Признателен за визит, господа ловчие, - зачастил он, протягивая руку. - Чем обязан вниманию?

\- Герр … - Брок посмотрел с вопросом, пожимая слабую, узкую ладонь.

\- Ох, простите. У нас гости теперь редкость, я растерял все манеры. Называйте меня герр Влачек. И моя жена Изольда. Как к вам обращаться?

\- Брок. Это Джек. И мой отряд, - кивнул он за спину. - Их имена вам не понадобятся.

\- Что ж, очень рад знакомству, герр Брок, герр Джек, очень. Присаживайтесь к столу, разделите с нами трапезу. Что привело вас в наш всеми богами забытый Берг?

\- Пятнадцать выпотрошенных девушек, - как ни в чём не бывало, ответил Брок и уселся на ближайший мягкий стул с противоположной от семейства стороны. Джек сел рядом, устроились и остальные. Без особых манер принялись наполнять тарелки кусками печёной курицы и пареной репой, пересыпанной луком и зеленью. Брок клыкасто улыбнулся хозяйке, подмигнул старшему сыну, сидящему рядом с ней.

В зале воцарилась тишина.

Управитель переглянулся с женой. Та встала и, кивнув, сказала:

\- Прошу нас простить, герр Брок. У детей сейчас занятия. Двери нашего дома открыты для вас, - произнесла она ритуальную фразу без единой тёплой эмоции и неспешно двинулась в сторону жилых комнат. За ней, как цыплята за наседкой, потянулись дети. Последней шла нянька с младшим. Он с Брока глаз не сводил и улыбался беззубым мокрым ртом. А когда процессия скрылась из виду, послышался горестный детский плач.

Управитель улыбался, но глаза смотрели виновато.

\- Может, поговорим о делах после обеда? Не хотелось бы портить аппетит.

Брок пожал плечами и смачно вгрызся в запечённую куриную ногу. Едва он принялся за еду, с него взяли пример и остальные ловчие.

После обеда, вдоволь напившись тёплого глинтвейна, Брок сыто откинулся на спинку стула и вопросительно посмотрел в начало стола. Управитель встал и подошёл к высокому, изрисованному морозными узорами окну. Слуги ещё сновали вокруг, убирая грязную посуду. Управитель спросил, не оборачиваясь:

\- Итак. Девушки. Откуда вы узнали?

\- Лучше объясните мне, почему сразу не сообщили в Магистрат. Ловчие отряды создавались именно для решения подобных вопросов, с которыми обычное мирное население справиться не в состоянии. Или вы тоже заведёте шарманку про оголодавших волков?

Управитель хмыкнул. Обернулся и недолго смотрел Броку в глаза.

\- Как я понял, с вами мне придётся быть предельно честным, герр Брок? - спросил он и, дождавшись медленного кивка, продолжил. - Видите ли, я собирался написать в Магистрат с девятнадцатой жертвой. Пока отряд добирался до Берга, была бы и двадцатая. Формальности были бы соблюдены. Я не первый год сижу в кресле управителя, я знаю, как всё работает в вашем чёртовом Магистрате. Да, не смотрите на меня так, я не одобряю ни магусов, ни политику Цитадели, ни создание ловчих отрядов. Хотя, пожалуй, это как раз самое толковое, что магусы привнесли в нашу жизнь, едва не поставив её под вопрос неудавшимся экспериментом. Поймите меня правильно, герр Брок. Берг - небольшой северный город, и раньше, всего каких-то лет пять назад, он процветал. Мы находимся как раз на прямом тракте от Северного порта вглубь континента. Тут останавливались торговые караваны, заключались сделки на рыбу, специи, солонину, да на всё, что только доставляли морем. Здесь же были дворы погонщиков, и содержать лошадей и яков у нас было в разы дешевле, чем в Северном Порту. Но потом магусы принесли в нашу размеренную, налаженную за долгие годы жизнь портал. Грузовой портал, отрыжка демонов! И всё сразу изменилось. 

\- Насколько я знаю, портал не самая дешёвая услуга. Не все способны постоянно оплачивать переброску товара.

\- Вы шутите? - удивился герр Влачек. А долговременные контракты с караванщиками? А вероятность потерять товар, если на караван нападут? А волки? А то, что рыбу транспортировали только по зиме, мороженую, а теперь стали поставлять в свежем виде ко всем дворам, получая небывалую прибыль? О нет, герр Брок, портал - это веяние нового времени, это дух грядущего столетия. Это то, как будут в скором времени проворачиваться все дела. Мгновенная доставка писем, товаров, а там, возможно, додумают и настроят портал для переброски людей. Только представьте. Вы добирались до нас…

\- Чуть больше недели. Но мы торопились, - ответил Брок.

\- А смогли бы просто раз - и оказаться в Северном Порту. Полдня пути, и вы уже тут, в Берге. Немыслимо?

Брок задумался. Он был далёк от магических нововведений и не особо вникал в разработки магусов. Просто использовал талисманы, те, что дают. А вон как дела обстоят.

\- Я консерватор, герр Брок. Мне не так много лет, чтобы судить обо всём, но я помню деда и как он говорил - с появлением Цитадели всё изменится. Всё. Мир уже никогда не будет прежним. Тогда о ловчих отрядах и речи не шло, а магусы лишь пробовали свои силы. А теперь куда ни… плюнь - всё клин. Магия, магия, магия. С ней и проще, и быстрее, и выгоднее. Старые дороги зарастают травой, прежде тысячные города хиреют. Мир закачался, и неизвестно, к чему это приведёт.

Брок вздохнул.

\- Время не стоит на месте. Магусы выступают на стороне мира и прогресса.

\- Хорошо, если вы так думаете, - криво усмехнулся управитель и замолчал.

В зале повисла тишина, только громко трещали дрова в камине. Справа двинулся Джек, случайно коснувшись под столом колена.

\- И всё же, вернёмся к нашему вопросу. Почему вы не написали просительную в Магистрат раньше? Вы ведь умны, герр Влачек, вы сразу поняли, что волки тут ни при чём. А оборотни, попробовавшие человечины, не уходят с сытного места по своей воле.

Управитель вздохнул и отошёл от окна, сел в своё кресло по центру стола. Тяжело опустил голову на руки. Казалось, он постарел лет на десять.

\- Потому что мы слишком далеко от степей, где стоит Цитадель. Тут холодно. И едва ли можно проехать, когда метёт по несколько дней. Я знал, что раньше двадцатой жертвы никто сюда не соберётся. Тем неожиданнее ваше появление в городе, - сказал он, почтительно кивая головой. - В Берге остались перекупщики пушнины и шкур. Только благодаря им и ежегодному наплыву охотников Берг ещё живёт и дышит. Объяви я, что у нас завёлся оборотень, сбрендивший от человечины… Они бы перенесли все свои сделки в Северный Порт или соседний Къярт. Возможно, я плохой управитель, герр Брок. Можете осуждать меня. Но я долго размышлял и сделал так, как, посчитал, будет лучше для города. Я объявил комендантский час в ночи полнолуния. Он начинался ещё до заката и длился всю ночь. Лавки открывались засветло, на несколько часов позже обычного. Но верите, нет, главный враг людей не оборотни, а самонадеянность и глупость. Кто-то да посчитает себя самым удачливым, кто-то подумает, что пробежать пару домов до соседки - невелика беда. Как бы то ни было, оборотень всегда находил новую жертву. После двух полнолуний, конечно, проверять судьбу перестали, сидят по домам за закрытыми ставнями и трясутся. Научены. Только вот последнюю девушку он всё одно забрал. Прямо из кровати, запрыгнув в комнату через разбитое окно. Кровавый след тянулся по снегу до самой рощи, но поутру даже костей не нашли, - сказал управитель и замолк, скорбно сведя брови над переносицей. - Ей было шестнадцать. И я понял, что пора писать в Магистрат. Это было уже слишком.

\- Значит, тех писем вы не писали, - задумчиво проговорил Брок, лишь подтверждая свои мысли.

\- Что вы говорите?

\- Карта. У вас есть карта окрестностей? Мне нужно, чтобы вы показали, где были совершены нападения. Конечно, если вы, герр Влачек, владеете информацией.

\- Естественно, - приподняв подбородок, управитель встал и подошёл к камину. Сверху на каменной полке лежали несколько потёртых кожаных тубусов. - Это моя обязанность, быть в курсе всего, что происходит в городе. И скорбей, и радостей. Вот, - он взял один тубус и поднёс его к столу. Открыл, вытряхнув на стол свёрнутую карту. - Здесь нанесены все жертвы. В том числе последняя. 

Брок растянул карту руками, сдвинув край в сторону сидящего последним Ворона. Тот принял конец карты и придавил его рукой. Брок присвистнул. Три красных креста были старательно выведены внутри окружия стены. Два рядом, один - совсем в другой стороне города. Остальные, словно пшено на карту просыпали, хаотично раскиданы вокруг Берга.

\- Логики я не усматриваю, - подал голос Джек, тщательно вглядываясь в карту.

\- А вот это что? - спросил Брок, ткнув в пожелтевшую на краях бумагу. Под пальцем был нарисованный одиноко стоящий дом, острые палочки деревьев рощи и там же рядом большой, явно жирнее других, красный крест.

\- Первая жертва. Линка, четыре полнолуния назад. Одна у матери росла, ходила в соседнюю деревню к тётке с гостинцами для двоюродных братьев, - с готовностью ответил управитель.

\- А это?

\- Дом кузнеца нашего нового. Они с братом-калекой год назад весной сюда пришли. Вроде как с западных гор, точно не говорили. Живут спокойно, тихо. Слишком близко ни с кем из городских не сходятся. Но за работу кузнец за любую берётся.

\- Вы с ними говорили? Близко ведь к ним.

\- Говорили, а толку? - нахмурился управитель. - Ничего не слышали. Говорят, всю ночь было тихо. А может, просто спали крепко. 

\- Ясно, - кивнул Брок и поднялся. Отряд весь как один человек поднялся следом. Карта скаталась, легла под широкую брокову ладонь. - Вы не против, если я её заберу? На благо дела? После верну. Как покончим с этим.

\- Конечно, конечно, - зачастил управляющий. - Что-нибудь ещё будет нужно?

\- Нет, - обрубил Брок. - Цитадель даёт ловчим отличное обеспечение, так что не стоит забот. А теперь простите нас, и спасибо за беседу и обед.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошёл к выходу из залы, на ходу заталкивая карту в тубус. Ловчие потянулись следом. Чёрный лохматый пёс, всё время их визита просидевший под столом, высунул из-под скатерти мокрый нос и тихонько заскулил.

\- Что теперь? - поинтересовался Джек, когда они отошли от дома управителя на достаточное расстояние и вдруг вывернули по узким кривым улицам на круглую площадь, всю засыпанную нехоженым снегом. Брок остановился на ней, как вкопанный.

\- А теперь, - подумав, сказал он, - мы пойдём в гости к кузнецу. Только будут это совсем не такие гости, как у управителя. Держитесь вместе и начеку, хорошо?

\- Думаешь, это кузнец жителей режет? - недоверчиво спросил Ворон из-за плеча. - Ты, Брок, прости, конечно, но я безумие чую на раз, как ты нюхом. У них с головами всё в порядке. И агрессии ни капли. Истинные, конечно, это только слепой не увидит. Но тут они живут мирно и человечиной не балуются.

Брок оглянулся и долго, тягуче смотрел на Ворона, на смуглое лицо и узкие глаза островитянина под мохнатой опушкой тёплого капюшона. Он прибился к отряду больше трёх лет назад, израненный, словно с неба свалился, и слёту втянулся в их битву. Тогда они зачищали от выродков несколько деревень на побережье. Устали и выдохлись так, что еле до Цитадели добрались. Уже с Вороном. Он размахивал своими изогнутыми ятаганами, как ветряная мельница, и крошил взбесившихся созданий на куски под яростные, похожие на птичьи, боевые выкрики. Брок такого стиля боя нигде раньше не видел. Впрочем, и на островах он ни разу не бывал. А от картины, оставшейся после резни Ворона, мутило даже его. Такого воина он не мог пропустить. Ворон прижился и остался в отряде сам собой, и только в Цитадели, спустя месяц, его вписали в реестр и отряд Брока. Поставили на личное обеспечение.

\- И всё же что-то с ними не чисто, понять бы, что, - хмуро ответил Брок. - И чем раньше, тем лучше. Полнолуние уже завтра.

\- Значит, идём? - предложил Джек. Ноги от стояния на морозе начинали индеветь, воздух щипал ноздри и щёки, заставлял глаза слезиться.

\- Идём, - кивнул Брок.

Он бежал меж деревьев, взрывая чёрным носом снег. Чихал, рычал от радости и снова зарывался носом в свежую морозную перину, месил сугробы тяжёлыми, широкими лапами. На придушенного перепела, болтающегося в пасти, налип целый ком снега, но когда это мешало? Дом был близко, он уже чуял пряный аромат печного дыма.

Вдруг он остановился. Всмотрелся вперёд, вдаль, прижавшись палевым брюхом к разрытому снегу. Глухо зарычал. К дому шли люди. Незнакомые. Опасные - такое сразу чувствуется. Были уже близко, никак не успеть раньше, не предупредить _его_. Он завертелся вокруг себя, не понимая, что делать. А потом выплюнул добычу, уселся прямо в сугроб, задрал голову вверх и громко, с чувством завыл.

\- Останьтесь снаружи, - попросил Брок, подходя к добротным воротам во двор. - Я пойду один. Так больше вероятности, что это не сочтут за вторжение. Но будьте готовы к чему угодно. Первыми не нападать, даже если будут провоцировать. Только в случае серьёзной угрозы.

\- Я с тобой пойду? - поинтересовался Джек, чуть прихватывая за локоть.

\- Нет, - обрубил Брок, скидывая на снег перевязь с охотничьими ножами. Ножи больше напоминали короткие мечи и выглядели устрашающе. - Тут будь. Пожалуйста, - сказал он, посмотрев прямо в глаза. Джек словно потух, но послушался. Присел на запорошенную поленницу и снял ножны. Положил меч на колени.

Именно в этот миг раздался волчий вой. Столь же чуждый яркому дневному солнцу, сколь нагоняющий ледяную жуть.

\- Что это? - вздрогнув, спросила Гай. Её арбалет уже был заряжен и удобно лежал в руке, не взведённый. Со взведённым соблазн спустить крючок будет слишком велик.

Брок прислушался и улыбнулся.

\- Это хозяин. Сказал, скоро будет, просил подождать. Что ж, пойду я. Никакой самодеятельности без меня, - напомнил он своим и, наклонясь перед низкой дверной перекладиной, шагнул в сени.

В комнате - той самой, с печью и расстеленной перед ней шкурой, сидел однорукий парень. Сейчас, при щедром свете дня Брок явственно разглядел - парень. Молодой совсем. И ста лет нет. Он сидел, опираясь здоровой рукой на массивный стол и сжимая спуск заряженного тяжёлого арбалета. Стрела смотрела прямо в грудь Броку. Такая в теле сделает дыру размером с кулак, ещё и внутренности на себя намотает, зазубренная.

\- Я с миром, - тихо сказал Брок и медленно, чтобы не нервировать ещё больше, поднял руку ладонью вверх.

\- Добрые гости без стука и приглашения не ходят, - ответил парень, всё так же трогая пусковой крючок пальцем. Нежно так, ласково. - Кто вы и зачем пришли? Явно ведь не по кузнечному делу?

\- Почему? - вдруг удивился Брок. - Оружие нам надо заточить. А тут арбалетами встречают.

Парень побледнел и ощерился. Между бровями залегла складка, а волосы, не убранные в хвост, висели тёмными патлами у скул.

\- Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, мне сказали…

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку, словно из невидимого лаза, в комнату запрыгнул волк. Огромный, тяжёлый, в светлого, палевого оттенка шубе. Брок хмыкнул про себя. Лет пятьдесят, не меньше, не видел подобного окраса. Истинный, ещё и из высших. Всё страннее и страннее пахла эта история.

Волк подошёл к столу, ткнулся лобастой головой в колено однорукому. А потом развернулся и низко, раскатисто зарычал. Брок улыбнулся. Вдохнул побольше воздуха и, чуть напрягшись, перестраивая глотку и терпя обжигающий ошейник, зарычал тоже. Негромко, приветственно.

Однорукий округлил глаза. Брок знал. От такого его рыка шерсть, даже если её не было в человеческой ипостаси, поднималась на загривке. Волк удивлённо потряс головой и сел рядом. Словно заинтересовался, но доверять ещё не начал.

\- Но… как? - растерянно спросил однорукий. - Я тебя не чую совсем…

Брок улыбнулся снова - спокойно, мягко. Надеясь, что не щерит на них зубы. И отвёл ворот рубахи под стёганкой, показывая магический обруч и алую, обожжённую полоску кожи под ним.

\- Ловчие! - воскликнул однорукий. - Долго же вы…

\- Значит, письма ты писал, - сказал Брок, расставляя кое-что в голове по местам. 

Волк встал на лапы, встряхнулся и уставился на однорукого не мигая. «Не знал», - с интересом отметил про себя Брок.

\- Я писал, - согласился однорукий. - Потому что, Стеф, устал я бегать. Уже столько лет бегаем, с места на место, с места на место, и везде одно и тоже. Сколько можно? Пора с этим завязывать. Пан или пропал, Стеф, хватит с нас. Я отсюда никуда - слышишь? - не собираюсь уезжать. Мне здесь нравится.

Он вздохнул и опустил голову, пряча лицо за волосами, а волк выглядел недоумевающим. Снова сел, прижал уши. Пару раз мазнул хвостом по доскам пола. Словно задумался.

\- О чём речь? - поинтересовался Брок.

Однорукий выдохнул и, наконец, убрал палец с крючка, развернул заряженный арбалет вбок. Однозначный жест дружелюбия.

\- Речь о том, что нам нужна помощь, чтобы разобраться с одним доставучим ублюд…

Волк предупреждающе зарычал, прижав уши.

\- А, - махнул однорукий, - лучше с ним говори. Я больше ничего не скажу, не моя это беда.

Он уже встал и хотел было уйти в сторону кухни, как Брок решил закрепить успех мирных переговоров:

\- Я Брок.

\- Бак, - без выражения ответил однорукий. Налил воды в небольшое ведёрко и принёс его обратно, поставил на печь. - Оставайся, отвар малиновый выпей. На улице мороз стоит.

\- А ты почему не, - Брок явственно скосил глаза на волка. Тот заворчал. Бак нахмурился, словно из него зуб тянули. - В шкуре-то теплее.

\- Не могу потому что, - ответил. - Вот и не.

\- Если это то, что я думаю, - Брок уставился на завязанный чуть ниже локтя рукав, - я могу помочь.

Бак выронил из рук сухой пучок малины, ощутимо ароматной даже за пару шагов.

\- Лучше не шути так, - сказал он, нахмурившись. Нагнулся и поднял малиновые ветки с высохшими листьями и ягодами. - Ты ведь не магус.

\- А я и не шучу, - пожал Брок плечами и подошёл к столу. Сел на крепкий деревянный стул. Он отлично знал, что такое сеть Мораны. Питается телом и духом оборотня, препятствует изменению, вытягивает волю к жизни. Сколько же он её носит, что она ему руку по локоть отъела? - Сколько ты сеть носишь? Сколько не перекидывался?

Бак ответил сквозь зубы, не оборачиваясь.

\- Полтора года. И если честно, еле держусь, чтобы не отгрызть себе руку совсем.

Брок присвистнул. Вот это крепкий малый.

\- Это не поможет. Если эта дрянь прилипла, даже отгрызи ты руку - поползёт от плеча. Ты ей просто одолжение сделаешь. Пока она всё тело не опутает и не иссушит - не успокоится.

\- Кто же такое придумал… - выдохнул Бак зло. Сел рядом. В зрачках колыхалась белая ярость.

\- Не я, - чётко ответил Брок. - И не для вас это придумано. А для свихнувшихся, переевших человечины оборотней. Крайне действенная штука.

Повисло молчание. Волк встал, подошёл ближе и уставился на Брока немигающим взглядом голубых глаз. Красивый, шельма.

\- Я могу снять её, - сказал Брок. - Но пока нам никто не мешает, давайте закончим с делами? Чтобы у меня не было к вам вопросов. Я должен убедиться, что у вас есть подвал, и что он оборудован правильно.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Бак и, кинув пучок малины в ведёрко, накрыл его деревянным блюдом. - Пойдём вниз, я покажу всё. Пока заваривается.

Они спустились в подвал. Помимо погреба там были две дубовые двери, толстые и тяжёлые даже на вид, окованные по кругу железными полосами.

\- Серьёзно, - оценил Брок. Заглянул внутрь. Глухие комнатки без окон, но использовалась явно только одна. В ней валялось изгрызенное в щепы полено.

\- Мы чтим человеческие законы, - сказал Бак. - Каждое полнолуние Стеф встречает тут, хотя прекрасно себя контролирует. Мне приходится сидеть с ним всю ночь и разговаривать. Знаешь, Брок. Если сидеть в таком мешке в одиночестве - вот тогда можно сойти с ума. А вовсе не от луны.

Брок усмехнулся невесело. Он знал. Но разве людям это объяснишь? Люди никогда не становились волками, не чувствовали ласковый, успокаивающий шёпот луны, не купались в наполненном тысячей запахов, красок и звуков воздухе. Суеверия, связанные с полнолунием и тем, как на него реагируют выродки, породили неписаные законы и для истинных. Магусы тщательно следили за их выполнением. А ещё Брок знал точно - если люди могли убить - убивали оборотней без разговоров. Ослабленных, раненых, покалеченных. Или большим отрядом - на одного, была бы возможность. То, что страшит, то, чему не можешь дать достаточного объяснения, всегда проще искоренить, чем попытаться понять и, возможно, ужиться бок о бок. Он подумал вдруг, что во многом управитель был прав сегодня. Мир закачался, накренился неустойчиво. Словно перед обвалом в новое время, где их, возможно, не останется совсем.

\- Захвати крепкую палку, - сказал он, кивая на сваленные в углу подвала прутья. - Закусишь, чтобы не орать. Я сниму сеть. Но я не говорил, что это не больно.

\- Боги, - выдохнул Бак, выискивая в куче прут посвежее, погибче. Волк следил за ними с лестницы. - Даже если ты решишь мне руку на живую медленно тупым ножом отрезать, я соглашусь, слышишь? 

Он часто дышал, и Броку было искренне жаль его. Полтора года, подумать только. Он сам носил чёртову сеть два месяца, пока к нему не пришёл Николас, тогда ещё просто Магистр, и не предложил переселиться в Цитадель. И то считал, что медленно сходит с ума. Это было невыносимо. 

\- Твой друг, - Брок посмотрел в сторону волка. Тот снова заворчал.

\- Стеф, - поправил Бак, выбрав, наконец, хороший гибкий прут. - От Стефан. Но лучше Стеф.

\- Он перекидываться не собирается?

Бак пожал плечами и начал подниматься наверх.

\- Не доверяет. Момент перекидывания не самое лучшее время, если в доме незнакомые люди.

Брок, подумав, согласился. Когда перекидываешься раз в год за укреплёнными стенами Цитадели по высочайшему позволению Верховного Магистра, забываешь о таких мелочах. Лучше быть волком, чем беспомощным, как новорождённый, существом. Прикончить оборотня в момент перекидывания было ещё одним доступным человеку подлым приёмом.

Сеть снималась тяжело. Вросла корнями, въелась до кости. Бак орал, но не в голос, а словно внутрь себя. Разгрыз три нарезанных из прута палки. Палевый волк сидел рядом, понуро опустив лобастую голову ему на колени. Наконец, амулет засветился ровным светом, раскрутился на цепочке и полыхнул ярко. Полыхнула и сеть на коже, посветлела, сделалась серой, точно пепельной, и осыпалась на столешницу хлопьями. Брок брезгливо смахнул их на пол ладонью. Бак вздохнул счастливо и вдруг расслабился, упал головой на стол, растянулся с блаженным выражением лица на живой руке. Засопел спокойно.

\- С ним всё в порядке, - сказал Брок насторожившемуся волку. - Просто заснул. Поспит, напьётся отвара с малиной, и будет как новенький. Через время руку отрастит. Всё с ним будет хорошо.

Брок встал, поднял скинутую в угол стёганку и натянул её на плечи. Пора было возвращаться к ребятам. Замёрзли, поди. Сейчас вернутся в трактир, поставит им за свой счёт ведро глинтвейна на красном вине и меду.

\- Вечер-р-ром пр-р-риходи, - прорычал волк неразборчиво, но вполне понятно. - Поговор-р-рим.

\- Приду, - согласился Брок и вышел из натопленного тепла.

Уже много позже, когда солнце начало клониться к закату, а они всей доброй компанией сидели на первом этаже трактира, ужинали и допивали горячий грог, начали приходить горожане, садились за столики и рассказывали, мол, за стенами, у самой рощи, видели двух волков. Будто они скакали по снегу горными козлами - светлое и тёмное пятно - и дурачились, как щенки, зарываясь лапами в рыхлый снег. 

Брок тогда усмехнулся и подумал - вот дурные. Неужели ночи было не дождаться?

Когда стемнело, он в который раз улизнул от своих ловчих и отправился к дому кузнеца. Дорога была известна, через лаз в городской стене и по снегу до самой кузницы. С собой он не взял ничего, даже ножичка. Подумал - зачем?

Стеф ждал его у ворот, подперев собой врытую в землю балку. В распахнутом сером полушубке и без шапки.

\- Бак отдыхает, - сказал вместо приветствия. - Пойдём, прогуляемся. Разговор длинный. Замёрзнуть не боишься?

Брок усмехнулся, оценив шутку.

Они шли, загребая снег мохнатыми сапогами-унтами. Никто не начинал говорить.

\- Скажи мне для начала, - подал голос Стеф. - Что вы собираетесь делать с тем, кто потрошит девушек?

\- У нас много вариантов? - удивился Брок. - Убьём, естественно.

\- Он не один, - поморщившись, ответил Стеф. Они дошли до ельника. Тени под широкими лапами были чернее, чем небо над головами. - У него стая выродков и изменённых. Я следил за ним давно, сюда он пришёл со стаей минимум в шесть голов, не считая выродков. Если бы не эти твари, я бы сам справился. Прогнал бы отсюда. Я не думал, что он снова примется людей жрать.

\- Кто - он? - всё же спросил Брок. - Мы словно говорим о ком-то конкретном. О ком-то, кого ты хорошо…

\- Мой брат, - глухо выдохнул Стеф и, остановившийся было, пошёл дальше в лес. - Мой старший брат. Александр.

\- А теперь поподробнее и не торопясь, - предложил Брок, оседая на широкий старый пень.

Стеф рассказал ему странную историю. Он оказался наследником старого рода, но об этом Брок и по окрасу догадался. Его отец был вожаком клана где-то далеко на западе, в горах, где прятались от ищущего взора магусов истинные высшие оборотни. В тех местах, где мирно жили испокон веков всегда, когда человечество ещё было юным и слабым, и приходило к истинным с просьбами о помощи, приносило щедрые дары, приводило стада и девушек - чтобы рожали щенков. Так уж природа насмехнулась над оборотнями, что для здорового потомства им нужна была человеческая утроба или семя. Когда оборотни спаривались друг с другом, потомства не получалось или рождались уродцы. Брок понял, что Стеф и Александр были сводными братьями, потому что мать Александра умерла в родах, и отец взял себе другую женщину. Так появился Стефан. И так уж вышло, что всем он нравился отцу больше старшего сына. В итоге мальчики выросли, и, несмотря на сводную кровь, были очень похожи друг на друга - светловолосые, голубоглазые, крепкие. Только характерами отличались, как небо и земля. Живой, добродушный Стеф и угрюмый, настороженный, нелюдимый Александр.

\- В день совершеннолетия Александра отец объявил, что видит наследником меня. Думаю, тогда всё и началось, - сказал Стеф из тени, в которую словно спрятался, укутался темнотой. - Александр всегда был одиноким, у нас не выходило найти с ним общий язык, а друзей у него толком не водилось. У меня же всегда был Бак. Мы дружили с самого детства.

Он замолчал ненадолго, а Брок возьми и ляпни:

\- Я видел вас вчера в окно. На шкуре у печи. Случайно вышло, - сказал он и посмотрел в тень, где стоял Стеф. Она не шелохнулась. Брок вздохнул и продолжил: - И это не моё дело, что там у вас происходит. Продолжай.

Помолчав ещё немного, Стеф кашлянул и заговорил снова:

\- Я видел, как это расстроило Александра. И в тот же день решил убежать. Мне не нужен был трон. Бак поддержал меня.

\- Сколько вам было?

\- Тридцать три. Мне оставалось два года до совершеннолетия.

Брок узнал, что с тех пор ни Стеф, ни Бак не были дома, в горах. Они постоянно путешествовали, переезжая с места на место, смотрели города, природу, людей, изучали профессии. Всё им было интересно.

\- Пока в один момент в месте, где мы жили, не появился оборотень и не принялся убивать. Точно, рассудительно, резал людей в ночь полнолуния. То, что это был Александр, я узнал позже. Тогда мы просто снялись с места и сбежали. Начали появляться первые ловчие отряды. Нам совсем не хотелось попасть под горячую руку. С тех пор год - это максимум, который мы проживали на одном месте. А обычно и того меньше. Он находил нас всегда и делал так, чтобы натравить ловчих.

\- И ты ни разу не попытался встретиться с ним лицом к лицу? - жёстко спросил Брок. - Ни разу за всё то время, что вы от него бегаете?

\- Он мой бр-р-рат! - рыкнул Стеф из тени. - И он сошёл с ума. Уже давно. Не знаю, что его ещё держит в этом мире. Возможно, только жажда мести.

\- А люди? Людей тебе не жалко? Сколько девушек порезал Александр в твою честь?

Из тени снова глухо, по-волчьи зарычали.

\- Люди - это всего лишь люди. Их много, они плодятся, как крысы, не задумываясь ни о чём. Они натаскивают ловчих, которые расправляются не только с выродками, этим неудавшимся экспериментом над кровью истинных. Но и самих оборотней убивают, таких как ты или я, даже тех, кто никогда не ел человечины и вполне мирно сосуществовал с людьми. Люди по обычаю мелочны, завистливы, трусоваты, за что мне их жалеть?

\- За людьми будущее, - спокойно сказал Брок. - И далеко не все из них такие, как ты говоришь.

\- Будущее? - взбесился Стеф, выпрыгивая из тени и сверкая пожелтевшими глазами. - Это говоришь мне ты, ты, истинный, который позволил надеть на себя ошейник и теперь прислуживаешь магусам, словно выдрессированная псина?

Этого Брок стерпеть не мог. На ходу стряхивая с себя стёганку, он прыгнул и повалил Стефа на снег. Зарычал в лицо:

\- И это всё говорит тр-рус, что бегает от собственного брата, не в состоянии найти в себе силы, чтобы покончить с ним раз и навсегда? Не можешь грех на чистую свою, незамутнённую душу взять? А может, он тебя каждой выпотрошенной девушкой просил - убей меня? Может, он говорил это так, как был способен, погрязши в своём безумии? А ты не смог, струсил?

Стеф рыкнул раскатисто, по-волчьи, с огромной силой оттолкнул от себя Брока и на лету мазнул рукой-лапой по предплечью. Руку пронзила острая горячая боль.

\- Ах ты… - неверяще прошептал Брок, рассматривая намокающий алым рукав рубахи и рассечённую мышцу под ней.

Стеф стоял поодаль, чуть наклонившись вперёд, уже без полушубка, и тяжело дышал. Изо рта валил пар. Удлинившиеся руки с изменёнными кистями стали оружием убийства, на пальцах блестели острые когти. 

Брок усмехнулся. 

\- Хочешь драться? - спросил он, выпутываясь из рубахи и сапог, оставаясь в одних штанах. - Думаешь, я ни на что не гожусь? 

Он поднялся со снега и, выгнувшись по-звериному, позволил измениться рукам и челюсти. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы вцепиться в глотку или раскроить когтями живот. Шею жгло огнём, но разве имело это значение, когда в крови плясало ощущение чистой, беспримесной радости? Наконец-то, наконец-то драка только своим телом, без человеческой стали и хитростей, только он, его зубы и когти, и почти полная, ласково шепчущая луна, выглядывающая из-за облаков. С луной всё было легче и проще. Правильнее.

Они сцепились под елью, грудь к груди, рыча, упираясь друг в друга. Брок был опытней, Стеф - моложе и гибче. Он постоянно уходил от захвата и выворачивался, оставляя на теле длинные саднящие царапины. Наконец, Броку надоело танцевать. Уйдя из-под удара в обманный поворот, он поставил подсечку и, когда Стеф упал, ударил когтями по бедру, вспарывая штаны и кожу под ними - глубоко. Навис сверху, придавил телом и раскрыл челюсти, позволяя тёплой, солёной от пота шее биться венкой прямо под длинными, острыми зубами. Стеф замер. Только грудь бешено ходила от дыхания. 

А потом Брок выпустил глотку из захвата, распрямился и, ухмыляясь, медленно отполз назад. Ощутил за спиной еловый ствол и привалился к нему.

Стеф лежал на снегу, раскинув руки, и часто, глубоко дышал. Его кисти уже были обычными, как и лицо, и тело. Только, конечно, выглядел основательно потрёпанным.

\- Я погорячился, - в конце концов сказал он хрипло. - Прости меня.

\- Я тоже был не прав, - ответил Брок и криво улыбнулся. Мороз кусал разгорячённую короткой схваткой потную кожу, от них клубами шёл пар, но холод не ощущался. Адреналин и радость битвы ещё бурлили в крови. Было тепло.

\- Ты прав насчёт Александра. Завтра я покончу с этим.

\- Позволь уточнить, - проговорил Брок, укладывая спину на еловый ствол поудобнее, чтобы сучок не впивался в лопатку. - Завтра _мы_ покончим с этим. Затем и ехали сюда через половину материка.

\- Вам понадобится моя помощь. Я хорошо управляюсь с топорами.

\- Я не буду отказываться от помощи, если ты её предложишь. Но давай поговорим об этом завтра на рассвете? Сейчас тебе лучше перекинуться. У тебя бедро рассечено.

\- Я тебя сильно задел? - скривился Стеф, приподнимаясь на локтях. Глаза ещё отсвечивали жёлтым в темноте. - Прости, правда, прости. Я так давно ни с кем не дрался, не удержал себя.

Брок фыркнул.

\- Не извиняйся. Кажется, я тоже зашёл чуть дальше, чем собирался.

\- И то, что ты сделал для Бака… - голос Стефа вдруг сорвался, и он замолчал ненадолго. - Хотя бы монеты возьми.

\- Мы одной крови, - глухо прорычал Брок. Это уже достаточная причина, чтобы помочь. - Золото твоё мне ни к чему. Ты для этого так много работал? Собирал монеты для магуса?

Стеф кивнул.

\- Мы не хотели привлекать внимания Магистрата, обращаясь в город. Нам нужен был кто-то неболтливый, и кто точно справится с сетью Мораны. Это оказалось очень дорого, - вздохнул он. - Бак вляпался в ловушку по глупости, когда мы в очередной раз уходили из городка из-за выходок Александра. Ловчие уже нагрянули, нас какое-то время гнали по лесу, и Бак поймал сеть лапой. Даже не понял, что произошло, как начал перекидываться, я налетел на него сзади, и мы покатились в овраг. Упали в какую-то яму, хорошо, что хребет не сломали, сверху припорошило осенней листвой. Ловчие проехали мимо.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Брок. Потом встал, поморщась, посмотрел на свою руку.

Стеф встал тоже. Дёрнул за рукав свою рубаху и, оторвав ткань по шву, снял с руки и протянул Броку.

\- Перевяжи.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я обернусь, назавтра и царапины не будет. Тебе сложнее. Прости ещё раз.

\- Замолкни уже, - ответил Брок, заматывая рассечённое предплечье рукавом рубахи, крепко завязывая узел.

Брок накинул стёганку, Стеф - волчий полушубок. Они кивнули друг другу на прощание и разошлись каждый в свою сторону до рассвета. Завтра полнолуние, подумал Брок. Завтра будет битва.

\- Пахнешь кровью, - взволнованно поднялся навстречу Джек, когда Брок зашёл в комнату, разделся и рухнул на кровать.

\- Подрались немного, - сказал он в темноту. - Выпустили пар.

Джек тут же зашуршал, запалил лучину. Опустился возле кровати на колени, роняя на Брока тусклый жёлтый свет.

\- Ни черта себе немного. Вся мышца до локтя…

\- Зови Гай. Пускай шьёт. Она в этом мастер, и рука лёгкая. Завтра буду как новенький.

Джек кивнул и, вставив лучину в железный держатель, вышел из комнаты. Он вернулся быстро - видимо, Гай тоже ещё не спала.

\- Сказала, что найдёт всё, что нужно, и придёт.

Брок кивнул, не открывая глаз. После такого насыщенного дня гудящее тело блаженствовало, просто лёжа на кровати. Это было непередаваемо. Если бы не ноющая рука.

\- Почему ты отказываешься обратить меня? - вдруг спросил Джек, снова приседая возле кровати. Брок простонал:

\- Ты снова завёл эту шарманку? - спросил он, поворачиваясь и почти утыкаясь лбом в лоб Джека. - Серьёзно, Джеки, вспомни. Когда наше смешанное поселение по брёвнышку раскатала стая выродков. Когда всех вырезали, только мы с тобой остались, и ты меня нашёл в той горе трупов и выходил как-то, выходил, не бросил. Обычный, ничем не примечательный мальчишка.

\- Ну, спасибо. Мне было двадцать три. По человеческим меркам это не так уж и мало.

\- Не мало... я уже тогда был здоровым, как ты меня только вытащил? Бойня была страшная. Выродки выкосили всех. Наши семьи. Матерей. Моих братьев. Твою сестру. Я тогда поклялся, что если выживу, жизнь положу на то, чтобы убить каждого встреченного мной магуса. Ты помнишь?

\- Помню. Ты бредил, а я выхаживал тебя. Ты смело сражался тогда, но выродков было слишком много.

\- И ты меня выходил. На ноги поставил. И чем я отплатил тебе?

\- Раскатал по камешкам первый встреченный магический форт.

\- А ещё впервые попробовал человечину.

\- Я помню, как ты блевал после этого.

Брок усмехнулся.

\- И сколько бы дурных вещей я ни делал, ты постоянно был рядом. Тащился за мной, словно хвост.

\- Джек Хвост, меня так и прозвали в Цитадели. Потому что куда ты, туда и я.

\- И меня всё в этом положении дел устраивает. Надеюсь, тебя тоже. Но ты не знаешь, о чём просишь. Обращённые уже совсем не те люди, что были до инициации. Они мыслят по другому, они совершенно и полностью подчиняются своему хозяину, особенно в теле волка. Они не могут ослушаться, не проявляют воли, и я не хочу для тебя такого, Джек. Я помню, как медленно сходил с ума. Хотелось только убивать - больше и больше с каждым разрушенным магическим фортом. А потом нагрянул Магистр Николас и сделал что-то - без оружия, без убеждений, без обещаний светлого будущего. Он просто показал мне, что может быть по-другому. Что я не чудовище. Пока не чудовище. Просто мне нужна направляющая рука. И контроль. Что я справлюсь с последствиями. А ты. Ты, Джек. Что тебя не устраивает сейчас? Ты ведь не сходишь с ума?

Джек вздохнул, улыбнулся печально. Глаза остались тёмными и сосредоточенными.

\- Я старею, Брок. Ещё с десяток лет, максимум, и я стану совершенно бесполезен для тебя, стану обузой. Буду медленнее, рассеяннее, и, в конце концов, пропущу удар. Я просто хочу и дальше быть…

Дверь открылась, и в комнату тихо зашла Гай в длинной ночной рубахе. В её руках была чаша с тёплой - от неё шёл пар - водой. На локте висела корзина с лекарственными мазями. Она присела рядом на кровать, заставляя Брока пододвинуться, и без слов принялась промывать рану - сосредоточенно, вдумчиво. Брок вдруг вспомнил, что должен много чего сказать ей, этой строптивой и очень своенравной женщине. Но он смотрел, как орудуют её пальчики, закладывая в рану зудящую мазь, как стягивают края и берут в руку кривую иглу с холщовой нитью, и ничего не мог произнести. Джек сидел рядом на полу и тоже наблюдал за ней.

Пока Гай шила, было неприятно. Каждый стежок и узел отдавался острой болью, и чесалось всё от мази страшно. Но так всё же лучше, чем спать ночь с открытой кровоточащей раной. А теперь у Брока был шанс зарасти до рассвета. Даже с ошейником он был на это способен. 

\- Спасибо, девочка, - кивнул Брок, когда всё было закончено. Розовые тряпки полоскались в чаше с водой, и рука была перевязана чистой тканью.

Гай едва заметно улыбнулась, забрала с собой всё, что принесла и вышла из их комнаты.

\- Давай спать, Джек. Встанем с рассветом. Завтра будет тяжёлый день.

Джек потушил лучину и улёгся на кровати напротив, скоро захрапев.


	4. Часть третья

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Они остановились на изломе пологого холма. Куда хватало взгляда, повсюду тянулась белая, серебрящаяся в солнечных лучах долина. За спиной негромко шелестел ветвями голый смешанный лес, хвоя на соснах вся была укрыта снежными шапками. Дивная красота, на которую не было настроения обращать внимание.

\- В последний раз я потерял его след здесь, - сказал Стеф, удерживая сноровистую лошадку. Она собиралась первой сойти вниз по склону, и приходилось держать вожжи туго натянутыми. На мягких розовых губах у удила пузырилась розоватая слюна. - Да тише ты, тпру, чтоб тебя! - не выдержал он.

Брок незаметно оглянулся. Джек невозмутимо сидел на лошади по правую его руку. Позади Бак переговаривался о чём-то с Гай и Вороном. 

\- Потерял, или…

Стеф тоже посмотрел назад. Поёжился, хотя Брок знал совершенно точно - не мёрз. Чтобы истинному стало холодно, нужно было постараться.

\- Я не пошёл по следу дальше, - сказал он глухо. - И так забрёл слишком далеко от дома, всё никак не мог сойти со следа и остановиться, вернуться. Хотелось бежать и бежать за ним в самое логово.

\- Магия?

\- Скорее зов крови, - тихо ответил Стеф. - Он мой брат, меня тянет к нему так же, как и его - ко мне. Мы были стаей.

Брок кивнул. Он понимал, как это. Все его внутренности болели ещё несколько месяцев после резни в родовой деревне. Он чувствовал каждую рану, он ощущал боль каждого и помнил множащиеся в голове эхом голоса - почему, за что, как же так? Никто из его стаи не хотел умирать. Выродков было слишком много. Выродки жаждали крови.

\- Сейчас я ничего не чувствую, - нахмурился Стеф.

\- Кольцо блокирует, - пожал Брок плечами и тронул покатые бока лошади пятками, начал спускаться по склону. Кривоногая кобыла зарылась в снег едва ли не по брюхо, но ступала уверенно, покачиваясь в стороны на каждый шаг.

\- Спасибо за него, - Стеф погладил пальцем широкое кольцо с чёрным агатом. По камню пробежала колючая фиолетовая искра. - Не хотел бы начать перекидываться безвольно, по зову луны. Не делаем ли мы ошибки, что идём к нему сейчас, в полнолуние? Оборотни в полнолуние сильны, как и выродки…

Брок нахмурился. Снова оглянулся. Вся компания неспешной вереницей следовала за ними по взрытому снегу. Джек снова отмалчивался, не спешил влезать в разговор. Иногда Броку хотелось толкнуть его, да покрепче. Чтобы разбудить, чтобы упал, наконец, в сугроб с лошади и проснулся.

\- Оборотни сильны всегда. Полнолуние говорит только с одной их ипостасью, почти стирая человеческое. Выродки в полнолуние теряют всякий разум, слушая лишь инстинкты. Он не скрывается - я чую его. Он ждёт нас. Если не сегодня, у нас будут новые жертвы и месяц простоя. Он перенесёт логово в новое место и затаится. Снова будет выжидать. У меня нет столько времени.

\- Ты так уверен… - хмуро сказал Стеф. - Почему ты так уверен?

Брок качнул поводьями. Холм остался позади, перед ними расстилалась выбеленная равнина. Где-то справа, вдалеке, серела разъезженная обозами дорога между деревнями. Воздух дрожал и искрился от мороза и мелкой снежной взвеси.

\- Лех, долго до той рощи? - спросил Брок, чуть обернувшись назад. Качнул головой в нужном направлении.

Лех привстал в стременах, прищурился. Посмотрел на солнце.

\- До полудня доберёмся, - ответил уверенно. - Прибавить бы ходу.

\- Как сугробы обмельчают, так и прибавим, - согласился Брок. А потом тихо, чтобы слышал только Стеф, или вовсе никто, ответил:

\- Я уверен, потому что твой брат не первый съехавший истинный, которому я собираюсь вырвать сердце. Я знаю их повадки. И не смотри на меня так, кузнец. У тебя ещё полдня, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью. Мы едем убивать. Всех. Подчистую. Твой брат изменился, и ничто не вернёт ему прежний ясный рассудок. Он начал убивать, а значит, продолжит. Его голова как городская свалка нечистот, он не понимает, где правда, а где ложь. Живёт в вымышленном мире, скорее всего, мнит себя вожаком великой стаи. Человечина странно действует на нас, Стеф. Она туманит мозг и словно исполняет потаённые желания. Только видениям этим грош цена.

\- Ты будто пробовал? - усмехнулся Стеф. Он смотрел вдаль поверх конской коротко обстриженной гривы. Та стояла чёрно-серой щёткой на покатой лоснящейся шее.

Брок помедлил с ответом совсем немного. Оскалился половиной рта.

\- Пробовал. Теперь ношу вот это, - он коснулся горла.

Дальше ехали молча.

У берёзовой рощи устроили привал. Выбрали место поукромнее, чтобы дым не был заметен с дороги. Лех с Вороном привычно занялись костром. Стеф приволок вырванный бурей с корнем сухостой и принялся играючи разделывать его на остистые чурбаки одними руками. Бак глядел на это с улыбкой. А потом подхватил котелок здоровой рукой и отошёл в сторону. Зачерпнул там девственно-чистого снега и вернулся к костру. Посреди поляны уже весело плясали огненные языки.

Брок развалился поудобнее на скинутом с плеч полушубке, опёрся спиной на сосну. Задница от долгого утреннего конного перехода ныла. Чуть поодаль стояли лошади и хрупали овсом из походных пристежных торб. В нос вкусно заскрёбся запах костра.

Рука у Бака была всё такой же покалеченной в полупустом рукаве. Но Брок знал точно, уже после сегодняшнего полнолуния кости восстановятся почти до запястья. Стоит лишь раз перекинуться и поохотиться. Накормить зверя. Бак сидел у костра на корточках, смотрел, как Гай бросает в растаенный снег листья и стебли сухих трав. Флиртовал белозубо. Брок то и дело поглядывал на Стефа. Ещё не хватало, чтобы эти двое погрызлись. Да и Гай лишние проблемы ни к чему. Она улыбалась и была чересчур румяна. Её можно было понять. Таких, как Бак, сразу хотелось подпустить поближе, схватиться покрепче и не выпускать.

Стеф закончил с сухостоем, подошёл и уселся рядом в рыхлый снег. Тоже стал смотреть на костёр и людей на поляне.

\- Расслабься, - сказал он. Его губы тронула нежная, едва заметная улыбка, когда он смотрел в ту сторону. В сторону Бака и Гай. К ним подошёл Джек, притащил свой мешок со снедью. Расстелил холщовую ткань прямо на утоптанный снег и стал вытаскивать съестное из мешка. На походную скатерть упала пара караваев свежего хлеба, полукруг сыра и копчёный свиной окорок. Брок невольно потянул носом, принюхиваясь.

\- Я и не напрягался, - ответил он в конце концов. - Смотрю просто. Как бы он моего стрелка не увёл.

\- Не уведёт, - хмыкнул Стеф. - Бак, он... всегда такой. Ему нужно человеческое общение. Эмоции. Оборотни другие, более замкнутые, сами в себе. А он словно больше человеком уродился. Волком тоже любит, конечно. Но человеком - я чувствую это - всё же больше.

\- Сам признался, или ты додумал? - фыркнул Брок.

\- Я его ещё щенком помню, - повёл плечом Стеф. Такой непонятный, то ли защитный, то ли задумчивый жест. - Порой кажется, что не могу распутать, где в голове мои мысли, а где его. Забавно это.

Брок кивнул. Что ни говори, а интересные они экземпляры. Оба. Жаль будет сообщать о них в Магистрат. Ведь не дадут житья.

До каменных холмов доехали, когда солнце начало явно клониться за горизонт. Стало ощутимо холоднее, снег сильнее и сильнее окрашивался в жёлто-красные тона. Каменные выступы были сплошь укрыты снежными шапками. Как к ущелью подступиться, не было ни единой мысли.

Брок поднял вверх руку с расправленной ладонью в меховой перчатке. Обычно он терпеть не мог ничего на руках, но от ветра и снега кожа пальцев стала жёсткой и покраснела, пришлось надеть. Отряд вслед за ним встал. Никто не издал ни звука, только тихо пофыркивали лошади.

Брок прикрыл глаза и потянул носом воздух. Ошейник не только был его барьером. Он был б _о_ льшим, намного б _о_ льшим для него. Нужным. И, как бы ни хотелось в это не верить, уже привычным. Он дарил невыразимое состояние равновесия обеих ипостасей. Ясный, спокойный ум. Брок никогда не чувствовал себя таким непредвзятым и сосредоточенным и холодным, когда был вольным. Порой, конечно, хотелось снять этот магический обруч, разорвать, растянуть когтями. У него бы вышло, быть может. Окунуться в радостное, яркое волчье безумие, ощутить беспримесное счастье от того, что просто взрываешь носом снег, от того, как щекотно колет лапы студёный мороз. Почувствовать себя зверем - полностью, пускай и ненадолго. Чтобы краски мира посерели и обрушились в сознание густыми цветными запахами. Ему хотелось этого порой, он мог себе в этом признаться. И всё же ошейник и магия, в нём заключённая, дарила небывалое ощущение равновесия и спокойствия. Ничто сейчас не могло бы вывести его из этого состояния духа.

Мерзкий резковатый запах гниения лентой огибал скалистые холмы слева и терялся в камнях. Уже близко. Следов на пушистом, выпавшем ещё ночью снегу не было никаких. Выжидает, значит. 

\- Туда, - коротко сказал он. - Оружие приготовьте. Мало ли что.

Сзади завозились. Зашлёпали расстёгиваемые шлейки, зашуршали ножны. Сталь, испробованная на пальце, едва слышно загудела.

\- Много их? - спросил Джек. Его брови были сведены до глубокой складки между ними, лицо чересчур сосредоточенное. Рука сжимала зазубренный по одной кромке меч-костолом.

\- Стая, - пожал плечами Брок. Точнее было не понять. - Но не думаю, что больше сорока особей. Их же ещё кормить надо.

\- Далеко же он забрался, - протянула Гай. Бак отстал от неё и теперь ехал по левую руку от Стефа.

\- Это лёжка стаи. Логово. Уверен, когда было нужно, сам он ночевал или волком в лесу, или назывался вольным охотником и останавливался в деревнях. Мало ли таких бродит окрест Берга? Жители давно привыкли, - сказал Брок. Они огибали накиданные неизвестным исполином валуны слева, пытаясь углядеть лаз внутрь. Холм становился выше и круче. Входа всё не было.

\- Постой, Брок, - донеслось вдруг сзади. Ворон подъехал ближе. Его смолянисто-чёрная кобыла всхрапнула и попыталась укусить кобылу Брока за холку. - Думается мне, что не всё так просто. Нужно бы наверх сходить, разобраться, что это за камни и есть ли тут куда лезть вообще. Может, вход будет выше.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Брок, подхватывая под уздцы чёрную кобылу. Ворон спрыгнул на снег, совсем немного провалившись широкими меховыми унтами. Расцепил плащ с опушкой и приторочил наскоро к седлу. - Гай, идёшь с ним. В ущелье от тебя толку не будет, прикроешь сверху.

Гай сжала губы, но перечить не вздумала. Брок удовлетворённо выдохнул.

Когда Ворон и Гай ушли наверх, перескакивая по валунам со снежными шапками, отряд двинулся дальше. Джек взял поводья рыжей лошадки Гай, Стеф всё упорнее вглядывался в нагромождение камней впереди.

Ущелье открылось, едва они завернули за скальный выступ. Узкое, тёмно-серое, совершенно неприметное. Ступи несколько шагов вперёд или назад - и проедешь мимо, не увидишь.

\- Надо спешиться, - сказал Стеф и первым спрыгнул с лошади. Закрепил поводья между валунами. Бак последовал его примеру. Брок задумчиво посмотрел на Джека и Леха. Те, вглядываясь в расщелину, кидали на него вопросительные взгляды, привставая на стременах. Брок был доволен тем, как выучил свой отряд.

\- Спешиваемся, - кивнул он. - Дальше пойдём вереницей по одному. Джек замыкает. Будьте наготове.

Лошадей устроили чуть в стороне, в небольшом скальном углублении, вымытом весенними потоками воды. Сверху головы прикрывал небольшой каменный навес. На присыпанное снегом плато прямо под ноги лошадям Лех поставил полегчавшие торбы. Солнце неуклонно скатывалось за горизонт, быстро темнело. Ещё немного, и тело истинных начнёт меняться, а выродки потеряют всякое терпение. Следовало поторопиться.

Брок глянул на Стефа. Тот порывисто подошёл к Баку и вдруг, пропуская руку по шее, под растрёпанные отросшие волосы, прислонился лбом ко лбу. Брок отвернулся, но всё равно расслышал:

\- Не перекидывайся. Не снимай кольцо, Бак, слышишь? Не перекидывайся. Что бы ни случилось. Я боюсь потерять контроль. Боюсь задеть тебя.

\- Конечно. Не буду, обещаю. Я и одной рукой неплохо дерусь, Стеф, ты же знаешь.

Стеф долго, спокойно выдохнул.

\- Знаю. Хорошо. Идём.

И сразу поменялся, преобразился весь. Стал гибким и текучим, настороженным. Брок почувствовал - волоски на холке встали дыбом - как вытянулись когти на руках Стефа. Предвкушающе заныла костница над клыками. Стеф подобрался, словно перед прыжком, и двинулся в ущелье первым. Бак, не оглядываясь, мягко скользнул следом. Брок было думал остановить их. Терпеть не мог, когда у отряда две командующих головы отрастало. Но потом он больше почувствовал нутром, чем понял - его отряд весь при нём, ждут слова, взгляда, хоть чего-нибудь, и с места не пытаются двинуться. Он подумал и о том, что у Стефа слишком много личных причин, чтобы отказать ему в сомнительном удовольствии идти первым. Это примирило его с действительностью. Он снял полушубок и оставил его на лошадином седле, перекинул из-за спины вперёд свою деревянную шипастую дубину-палицу. Немудрёное оружие, зато идеальный вес и баланс, а также особый сплав шипов. От одного касания о посеребрённую сталь у выродков начинала медленно вспучиваться волдырями и сползать кожа.

Он повернулся к чёрному ущелью - ломаному и узкому лазу, точно кто прорезал каменное тело холма искривлённым тупым ножом. Посмотрел на Леха, затем - на Джека, и кивнул головой. Стеф с Баком давно ушли вперёд. Они двинулись следом.

Шли долго. Небо, то появлявшееся, то исчезавшее между нагромождением камней над головой, затянуло тёмно-серым. Было тихо и тревожно, начал идти крупный пушистый снег. Они всё шли и шли, стараясь ступать в следы Стефа и Бака, и не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Лаз петлял. Брок невольно подумал, как там Гай и Ворон. Без их помощи будет туго. Запах смрада и сладковатого гниения усиливался.

Совершенно неожиданно ущелье вывело их на большую и широкую округлую площадку, уставленную, как колоннами, массивными камнями-исполинами. Снег здесь был вытоптан почти дочерна. Посередине площадки высилась ало-белёсая гора из костей, обглоданных сухожилий, звериных черепов с пустыми глазницами. На костях кое-где висели обрывки смердящей плоти. Воняло от горы страшно. Брока она так отвлекла, что он не сразу заметил происходящее.

За горой костей, на дальнем краю площадки, на каменном подобии трона, укрытом свалявшейся шкурой, сидел мужчина. Он походил на Стефа так сильно, что Брок остановился и нахмурился, вглядываясь внимательнее. Но нет. Другая линия бровей, волосы светлее, глаза не прозрачно-голубые, скорее серые. И совершенно ни с чем не сравнимый безумный бегающий взгляд. Ощеренная счастливая улыбка. Брок знал, сошедшие с ума оборотни в какой-то момент переставали менять своё тело до человеческого. На их пальцах всегда были крепкие, изогнутые когти, а челюсть становилась чересчур массивной от выращенных клыков и почти не закрывалась. И всё же когда-то он был красивым, этот мужчина.

\- Брат мой, - сказал вдруг он с восторгом, поднимаясь с трона слитным, упругим движением. Улыбка его стала ещё радостнее и безумнее. - Брат мой возлюбленный! Наконец-то ты пришёл. Все, все! Сюда! Мой брат вернулся! - крикнул он, и голос отразился эхом от каменных стен. Совсем стемнело, с неба валил снег. Брок услышал, как тихо зашуршал сзади Лех, доставая палки, обмотанные на конах просмоленными тряпками - заготовки для факелов. Он раскидает их по площадке, чтобы люди не растерялись в темноте.

\- Александр… - тихо, неверяще выдохнул Стеф и сделал ещё шаг в сторону каменного трона. Бак двигался позади него, словно тень.

По углам завозилась, зарычала и зафыркала темнота. Полезла из вырытых нор на поляну, фосфоресцируя глазами. Выродки - химеры, магически созданные твари, сбежавшие из-под контроля магусов. Крупнее собаки и чуть меньше волка, они лезли и лезли, страшные, отталкивающие, с изломанными магией телами. Толкались осклабленными мордами с криво торчащими из-под губ зубами, огрызались друг на друга. Пузырящаяся белая пена свисала длинными липкими нитями из пастей. Костяные наросты на спинах перемежались пучками свалявшегося меха, выродки клацали по камням длинными изогнутыми когтями - удар должной силы такой лапой вспорол бы грудную клетку любому человеку. Они налезали, вытекали из темноты чёрной волной, занимая всё свободное место перед троном. Брок невольно ощерился. Ошейник жёг кожу. Приближалось полнолуние.

Выродков было много. Больше, чем они могли себе представить.

\- Смотри же, брат, как великолепна моя стая! - провозгласил сумасшедший, с восторгом обводя выродков рукой. Жест, несмотря на состояние истинного, был исполнен изящества. - И это не все, ещё не все, Стефан! Дети мои, подойдите ко мне! Мои верные слуги, выйдите из тени! - крикнул он восторженно, с вдохновенным оскалом.

Из дальней пещеры вышли люди. Было так странно видеть их здесь, в одном замкнутом пространстве с выродками, совсем рядом со скулящим, рычащим, зловонным морем мерзких тел. Их было пятеро мужчин и один мальчик, щенок лет двадцати. Брок было подумал, что он нормален, но стоило тому поднять глаза - и всякая надежда угасла. Безумие плескалось в зрачках, залегло складками на ощеренном рту. Он уже распробовал человечину. Его тоже придётся убить.

Вдруг раздался совершенно неожиданный, дикий даже в этом месте детский плач. Словно младенец проснулся и испугался темноты, начал звать мать. 

\- Боги, что это? - поражённо прошептал Джек справа.

Из-за мужчин, идущие на призывный жест сумасшедшего, осторожно вышли две человеческие женщины. Их подталкивали в спины, направляя к трону. Старшая женщина прижимала к груди плачущий дрыгающийся свёрток. Тряпица была замызганной и прорвавшейся кое-где от ветхости. Вторая женщина, совсем ещё юная, была на сносях. Округлившийся живот едва выделялся под разномастным тряпьём, накинутым на неё. Старшая, прижимающая к груди орущего младенца, куталась в грубо выделанную волчью шкуру.

\- Мои жёны, брат, - со странным, почти ласковым выражением сказал сумасшедший. Он протянул к ним руку с длинными когтями, и женщина с младенцем, дрожа то ли от холода, то ли от страха, подошла ближе. Младшая же словно пыталась укрыться за её спиной, из-за шкуры казавшейся очень широкой. Брок разглядел на её нежной, запачканной грязными разводами шее страшный алеющий рубец. Он выглядел плохо, воспалённо. Если за ним и ухаживали, делали это спустя рукава. 

Брок был так насторожен и ошарашен, что пропустил рывок Бака.

\- Отпусти их! - рыкнул он, когда сумасшедший взял за руки обеих и притянул к себе в собственническом объятии. - Отпусти их, или я…

Раздался рык, больше похожий на рёв боли.

\- И ты здесь! - разобрал Брок. Сумасшедший оттолкнул женщин, метнулся, оказываясь в шаге перед ощерившимся клыками Стефом. Старшая едва удержалась на ногах, крепко сжимая ребёнка в руках. Девушка почти упала, но в последний момент выровнялась. Брок понял, что она вообще плохо стояла на ногах. Её трясло, лицо было бледным. А ведь их придётся везти в Берг, подумал он. Если, конечно, останутся в живых. Истинные замерли друг перед другом в опасной близости в напряжённых, вызывающих позах.

\- Он - моя стая, - медленно и уверенно прорычал Стеф, одним движением руки оттискивая Бака к себе за спину. - Только тр-р-ронь…

Они стояли друг против друга, скалились удлинившимися клыками. Воздух вокруг ощутимо звенел от напряжения. Брок весь подобрался, как и Джек рядом, как и Лех позади. Даже выродки замерли, притихли, перестали возиться. Хватило бы любого резкого звука, неожиданного движения, чтобы началась резня.

\- Что ж. У меня есть сын, - вдруг сказал сумасшедший, пряча клыки за губами, криво улыбаясь. Отступил обратно к трону - медленно, плавно. С грацией дикого зверя. - У меня есть наследник, и не один. Жёны. И стая. Территория, большая, уже привыкшая к набегам моих собачек. Я, пожалуй, останусь здесь. Цитадели до севера дела нет, слишком далеко. У меня есть всё, брат. А что у тебя? Он? - сумасшедший снова невольно оскалился. Подошёл к трону и принялся медленно раздеваться. Скинул полушубок без рукавов, принялся за многочисленные завязки на грязной, видавшей лучшие времена рубахе. - Оставайся с нами, брат. Оставайся. Ты ни в чём не будешь нуждаться. Я так скучал по тебе. Давай услышим луну вместе, как раньше…

Раздеваться принялись все мужчины, что стояли за каменным троном. Начал снимать одежду и Стеф. Бездумная, въевшаяся привычка - никто не хотел остаться на холоде нагишом, в порванном на лоскуты тряпье. Оборотни двигались отточенно и скупо, выученными за многие годы перекидываний движениями. Это было затишье. Минута напряжённого покоя перед тем, как начнётся битва. Жилы внутри Брока звенели от предвкушения.

Полнолуние. Уже вот-вот. Брок потянул носом воздух, скривившись от сладковатого душка гнили от кучи костей. Он прекрасно разглядел там несколько человеческих обглоданных скелетов, безучастно наблюдавших за выродками и людьми пустыми глазницами черепов. Чёрное живое море заволновалось, заворчало - они тоже чувствовали. Не могли не чувствовать. Шею обожгло, обруч словно раскалился. Брок только усмехнулся этому. Боль подстёгивала, подстрекала начать первому, пока все отвлечены на противостояние двух братьев. Но он не посмел.

Едва оставшись без одежды, сумасшедший сгорбил спину и распрямился, поведя мышцами, потянулся весь.

\- Я не останусь с тобой, - проговорил Стеф тихо. Оба истинных были обнажены и красивы чужой, животной красотой. Тела не носили ни единого шрама, светлая кожа матово блестела и натягивалась от перекатывающихся под ней крепких мышц. - Я пришёл за другим.

\- Я знаю, - ответил сумасшедший, не оборачиваясь. А потом вдруг рыкнул, молниеносно развернулся рывком и прыгнул - длинно, тягуче. Совершенно нечеловечески. Он обернулся в волка легко, ещё в воздухе. Стеф упал назад, на спину, от удара широких лап в грудь, и вот на его месте, выворачивавшийся наизнанку всего мгновение, оказался огромный волк. Брок диву дался. Даже у него не выходило меняться так быстро, так гладко. Эти двое на самом деле были высшими от истинных.

Словно лопнула перетянутая струна. Тишина обрушилась, сверглась в хаос звуков и визгов, утонула в нём. Выродки кинулись на них всей чёрной массой, мешая себе же, карабкались по телам и головам, надеясь добраться быстрее. Заскулили, голодно заогрызались. Низко зарычали за ними пробирающиеся к своему вожаку обращённые волки. Бак неистово раскручивал перед собой короткий меч, готовясь к нападению.

Лех запалил и сноровисто раскидал по углам факелы. Те зашипели, упав на истоптанный грязный снег, но не погасли. Людям стало лучше видно, оборотням огонь только мешал. Сверху прилетела первая стрела, врезалась прямо меж глаз прыгнувшего выродка, с хрустом проломила череп и откинула назад уже мёртвую тушу. Брок, поигрывая палицей, глянул наверх, на край камней, прикрывающих ночное, чуть посветлевшее от полной луны небо. Силуэт Гай там был едва заметен. Ворон слетел сверху, словно птица. Мягко приземлился на ноги и перекатом ушёл в сторону, скрещивая перед собой изогнутые ятаганы. Брок решил живым тараном прорваться к Стефу и Баку, чтобы хоть немного отвлечь на себя обращённых. Братья должны были разобраться один на один, сумасшедшего он всё равно убьёт, независимо от исхода их поединка. Если сам выживет, конечно. Отмахиваясь, не глядя, от первых наскочивших выродков, Брок упорно продвигался вперёд. Шипы с хрустом врезались в морды и спины, раскидывали туши по сторонам. Рядом, по правую руку, размахивал мечом-костоломом Джек. В воздухе запахло кислой выродочьей кровью. Лех принимал скользящие по металлу пасти на короткий меч и кинжалом вспарывал незащищённые костяными наростами животы. Выпущенные кишки хлюпали под ногами, цеплялись за мягкие подошвы унт. Вдруг Броку горячо полоснуло по руке - один из выродков всё же добрался до него. Брок зарычал и бросился в самую гущу теней с фосфоресцирующими глазами. В первый момент показалось, что эта движущаяся субстанция погребла его под собой, поглотила. Но вот отлетел и ломано ударился всей тушей в камень один выродок, потом другой, сразу двое, и не было больше места передышке, Брок раскидывал их палицей, словно сам сошёл с ума. Джек прикрывал справа, Лех - слева, Ворон добивал тех, кому удавалось уйти из-под палицы с посеребрёнными стальными шипами.

Прорвавшись, наконец, ближе к трону, Брок зарычал оскорбительно, призывно, так, что у обступивших Бака обращённых шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Они ощерились и развернулись, медленно начали наступать. Брок краем глаза заметил женщин. Они забились в небольшую каменную пещерку за троном и сидели тихо, смотрели во все глаза и тряслись от страха. Лишь бы их не заметил никто. Может быть, выживут. Рыкнув снова, Брок усмехнулся, перетёк в стойку и принялся ждать. Совсем недолго, впрочем. Пальцы свободной руки подрагивали от напряжения. По бокам лихо крошили выродков Ворон и Лех, сверху прилетали стрелы и болты Гай, всегда находившие цель - его ловчие не давали выродкам подступиться к нему даже на расстояние прыжка. Обращённые, ещё и в полнолуние, теряли всякую способность ясно мыслить. Их вело только ярое желание хозяина убивать, только голые, тёмные инстинкты. Только жажда крови. Жажда драки. Смутная надежда на одобрение вожака - единственное, о чём они могли думать. Именно поэтому Брок так не хотел поддаваться уговорам Джека. Ему было бы тяжело видеть его безволие, его полную зависимость в волчьем обличии. 

С двумя обращёнными Брок расправился быстро, видно, ритуал над ними провели совсем недавно. Немного жаль было убивать их. Серые, тощие волки начали превращаться в людей, едва Брок сломал одному шею, а другому снёс половину головы ударом палицы. Наверняка обычные мужики из деревень, вышедшие в лес по дрова, или заплутавшие охотники. Бак помогал с другой стороны, умело блокируя выпады культёй, на которую кузнец сделал ему защитный стальной доспех-наруч. В правой высверкивал заляпанными тёмной кровью гранями то ли короткий меч, то ли длинный кинжал. Он шёл навстречу, умело прорываясь с боем через обращённых. Те крутились вокруг себя, взрыкивали и щерились, зажатые меж двух огней. Брок видел, как Бак то и дело оглядывается назад. Туда, где на каменной плите, на снежном месиве перед троном сцепились насмерть два огромных светлых волка. Они оба уже были вываляны в грязи, шерсть потемнела и кое-где окрасилась красным. Различить их, свившихся в страшный рычащий клубок, не было никакой возможности.

Они с Баком разбирались с оставшимися двумя обращёнными. Один из них оказался опытным и изворотливым, достал Брока по бедру, распорол когтями жёсткую ткань и кожу до мяса. Отскочил, довольно рыча. В этот момент его достал на кинжал Бак, полоснул через весь бок. Волк взвыл, кинулся на него в ответ, но Брок замахнулся и со всей силы впечатал палицу в хребет. Раздался хруст, волк завизжал и забился. Завалился набок. Брок отопнул мёртвую тушу в сторону, к каменной стене.

\- Не вздумай, - прорычал он, подскакивая к Баку. Боль в бедре была яркой и горячей, как огонь, но его только задорило это. - Не вздумай. Это только их битва, даже не лезь туда.

Бак, беспокойно вертевший магическое блокирующее кольцо на пальце, нахмурился. Запах крови тревожил, волновал животную ипостась. А потом поднял глаза, посмотрел Броку за спину, и… его зрачки вдруг расширились.

\- Брок! - закричали сзади сорванным голосом. Это был Джек. Непонятно как, выродки оттеснили его в самый дальний конец округлой каменной площадки и взяли в кольцо. Он сражался как демон, но был всего лишь человеком. И Ворон, и Лех, бьющиеся со своей частью стаи, оказались слишком далеко. - Брок! - прозвучало тише, и картинка в глазах Брока потемнела. Он зарычал угрожающе и метнулся вперёд за мгновение до того, как чёрные тени выродков скрыли Джека с головой.

Выродки… Созданные с помощью магии крови химеры, задумывавшиеся как помощники по отлову нежити, но вырвавшиеся из-под контроля магусов и сами ставшие первой проблемой континента. Выродки, охотящиеся только стаей, берущие количеством и внезапностью, вырезающие под корень целые деревни. Выродки, чьи когти и слюна оставляли тяжёлые незатягивающиеся раны, которые начинали гнить. Выродки, что хаотично делились надвое, переступая порог в пару десятков жертв. Брок ненавидел их всей душой. Если бы мог, он изничтожил бы всех до единого собственными зубами и когтями. Но он был заперт в теле человека, и ему пришлось научиться драться в этом теле, и драться не хуже звериной ипостаси. Брок пришёл в себя посреди кровавого месива тел выродков, весь в тёмных склизких потёках - от ног до, кажется, самого лица. Липкая кровь - чужая - медленно стекала по губам, и Брок с отвращением облизнулся. В его руках, приподнятый над каменной плитой под ногами, умирал Джек. Брок чувствовал уходящую с каждым толчком крови из разодранного бока жизнь. Кровь булькала во рту, струйкой стекала между краешков губ. Джек силился что-то сказать и не мог, только неразборчиво хрипел. Его начал бить озноб. Он крепче, насколько это могло получиться, сжал руку Брока и посмотрел на него ясными, медленно гаснущими глазами.

\- Идиот, - прохрипел Брок тихо, притягивая тело ближе, почти обнимая. - Почему так поздно позвал? Идиот, какой же ты…

А потом он набрал в лёгкие воздуха и крикнул, что есть мочи: 

\- Гай! Сюда!

По тёмным углам ущелья ещё продолжалась битва. Если кто и был ранен, это не серьёзно, все держались на ногах. На пару светлых волков, вцепившихся друг другу в холки, Брок даже не посмотрел. Почему-то зрение резко перестало воспринимать цвета, всё стало серым, бессмысленным и смазанным. Он кое-как, боясь лишний раз пошевелить тело Джека, поднялся на ноги. Перехватил удобнее, под лопатками и коленями, и двинулся к чёрному разлому в камнях - узкому лазу, по которому они сюда пробрались. Джек сжимал его руку, но хватка становилась всё слабее, а голова безвольно запрокидывалась. Как сильно Брок ни пытался сдавить края жуткой рваной раны на боку, кровь всё равно лилась сквозь пальцы, горячая, дурманящая.

Он, качаясь из стороны в сторону, шёл по узкому ущелью, не глядя под ноги. Взглядом намертво переплёлся со стекленеющим взглядом Джека и твердил одними губами неслышно: «Не смей закрывать глаза. Не смей закрывать…»

Лошади шарахнулись от них, но далеко не убежали - удержали зажатые камнями поводья. Брок осторожно, как мог, сгрузил на вытоптанный снег расслабившееся тело. Жизнь едва теплилась в нём, но это было ненадолго - Брок чувствовал приближающуюся смерть нутром. Позади тихо, как тень, спрыгнула с камней Гай.

\- Боги, Джек… - в ужасе выдохнула она, оседая рядом с крупно дрожащим Броком. - Боги… Он…

Брок не дал договорить. Скинул с плеч стёганку, сунул её Гай.

\- Поможешь мне. И чтобы никому ни слова.

Гай взволнованно закивала. Брок принялся рвать на Джеке одежду, отбрасывая кровавое тряпьё в сторону. Когда тот остался совсем нагим, отобрал у Гай стёганку, расстелил поодаль от лошадей под каменным навесом и осторожно перетащил на неё Джека. Тот тихо застонал и, кажется, совсем отключился. Брок боялся, что опоздал, но нет. Едва заметно билась на шее жилка. Жив. Ещё жив.

\- Я обращу его, - сказал он, не глядя на Гай. - А ты посидишь с ним. Ничего не бойся, он не причинит вреда. Но ты должна будешь надеть на него вот это, - он снял с себя и кинул Гай цепь с небольшим рубином в оправе. - Это вернёт его в тело человека. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то узнал раньше времени. Ты поможешь?

Гай испуганно хлопала ресницами, но под пристальным взглядом закивала уверенно:

\- Конечно. Конечно, Брок. Пожалуйста, поторопись, - она перевела взгляд на Джека и принялась снимать с плеч перевязи с арбалетом, луком и колчанами. Джек зашёлся в булькающем хрипе, кровь изо рта и раны потекла сильнее.

Брок глубоко вдохнул. Посмотрел на луну - белую, безучастную, с едва заметными тёмными пятнами. Потом выдохнул и перевёл взгляд на бледное, со страшной рваной раной на боку, искалеченное тело Джека. Напрягся, меняя челюсти. Костница над зубами привычно заныла, нестерпимо захотелось почесать удлиннившиеся клыки о деревянное полено. Брок поморщился от обжёгшего шею обруча и тут же забыл про боль - ни шея, ни порванное бедро, ни оцарапанная рука не имели сейчас значения. Он наклонился и припал к ручейку крови на боку, принялся лакать широким, чужим языком. Кровь. Джекова кровь была сладко-солёная и пряная, будто высохшая на солнце летняя полынь. Она словно сама текла в глотку, она туманила разум, вызывала желание не отрываться. Вызывала забытое, усмирённое желание вылакать всё до последней капли. Брок встряхнулся, обрывая свои же шальные мысли, вернулся в сознание. Кровь Джека дошла до желудка, улеглась внутри приятной теплотой. Он набрал в рот ещё и, отстранившись, стал перекатывать меж зубами и языком, смешивая с обильно выделяющейся слюной. Наклонился над раной снова и медленной, тягучей струйкой начал выпускать смешанную со слюной кровь изо рта - прямо на оголённые внутренности, в самую середину кровоточащего месива. Джек вздрогнул и тихо застонал. Брок знал, что сейчас будет печь страшно. Все внутренности точно в огонь кинут. Он был уверен и в том, что Джек справится. Его Джек воин - он точно выдержит это. Выплюнув в рану последние капли, свёл рваные края ладонями и глянул на Гай:

\- Держи крепко. Сейчас начнётся. И ничего не бойся. Он не опасен.

Гай кивнула и неуверенно положила свои узкие ладони взамен широких ладоней Брока. Прижала сильнее, сводя кровоточащие края. Брок рывками освободился от рубахи, свернул в несколько раз и сунул Гай.

\- Вот. Положи на рану. Лучше будет.

Джек захрипел и выгнулся. Словно все мышцы напряглись до предела, а кости решили вывернуться наружу. 

\- Брок, - прошептала Гай испуганно. - Брок, он…

\- Ничего не бойся, - прошептал он в ответ. - Держи крепче. Ты справишься.

Тело Джека выгнуло снова, а потом скрутило. Он застонал, грудь заходила чаще. Кости стали меняться, кисти раздались в широкие лапы, из-под кожи полезла шерсть. Зрелище было страшное, жуткое, и Брок сам не знал, зачем вынудил Гай помогать. Почему-то это было важно. Вожак стаи, сидящий на цепи внутри него, удовлетворённо ворчал. Гай дрожала вся. Под её руками Джек превращался в волка. Рана затягивалась на глазах, пока не остался только неровный шрам, тут же спрятавшийся за выросшей поверх шерстью. Брок смотрел на получавшегося из Джека волка завороженно. Он оказался обычной масти, тёмно-серый с каким-то нежным, палевым брюхом. На голове между ушами, там, где у Джека серебрилась седая прядь, было светлое пятно. Брок улыбнулся. Гай сидела рядом, сжимая в руках ставшую ненужной окровавленную рубаху.

\- Невероятно, - прошептала она. - Боги…

Волк, вытянувшийся на пропахшей Броком насквозь стёганке, дышал размеренно и спокойно. Он спал. Брок присел около морды и ласково погладил лобастую голову, почесал за большими мохнатыми ушами.  
Потом поднялся, отошёл к своей кобыле, снял с седла шубу и накинул её на плечи Гай.

\- Побудь с ним. И не забудь надеть цепь чуть позже. Никто не должен…

\- Я поняла, - кивнула Гай. Под весом волчьего полушубка она словно успокоилась. - Иди. Ты нужен там.

Брок кивнул и, как был, голый по пояс, снова нырнул в кривой лаз ущелья.

На круглой природной площадке, заваленной мёртвыми тушами выродков и телами людей, всё было кончено. Хмуро вытирал лезвия о какую-то замызганную тряпицу Лех. Ворон сидел на валуне рядом и смотрел в сторону. Брок проследил за взглядом. Там, за колонной, держа голову огромного светлого волка на своих коленях, сидел Бак. Другой волк с разорванной глоткой лежал изломанной тушей у подножья каменного трона. Брок вздохнул и подошёл ближе к ним.

\- Живой? - только и спросил он.

Бак поднял на него больные потемневшие глаза. Губы его, сжатые в белую линию, не шевельнулись. Он устало кивнул.

\- Вот и славно, - выдохнул Брок с облегчением. - Нужно убираться отсюда.

Он присел рядом с тяжело дышащим окровавленным волком, наклонился ближе к морде и прошептал в самое ухо, так, чтобы никто больше не услышал:

\- Ты молодец. Хвалю. А теперь кончай придуриваться и оборачивайся обратно. Пора уходить.

Волк заворчал. Отвернулся и уткнулся носом в живот Баку. Брок покачал головой, встал с колен и направился к трону. Пошарил глазами - сидят, дрожат. Боятся его. Он подхватил первые попавшиеся под руки шубы и пошёл к женщинам.

\- Давайте, милые, всё закончилось. Вылезайте оттуда. Отвезём вас до жилья. Хватит трястись.

Он тянул к ним руки, пока не понял, что это было ошибкой. Как только он чуть отошёл в сторону, младшая, девчушка с воспалённым шрамом через всю шею, полезла первой. Младенец на руках второй спал, засунув в рот большой палец. Рубаха на груди его матери вымокла от проступившего молока, пора было кормить. Брок накинул на обеих шубы и отвернулся. Качнул головой - мол, идите за мной. И двинулся в сторону лаза.

\- Цел? - спросил он у Леха, кода поравнялся с ним. Тот кивнул в ответ. - Поджечь бы здесь всё, - протянул Брок задумчиво. Кое-где ещё валялись догорающие факелы, которые Лех раскидал по углам в самом начале.

\- Всё не выйдет, - устало помотал головой Лех. - Факелов больше не осталось.

\- Тогда чёрт с ним. Помоги им, - он кивнул на женщин, - дойти до лошадей, и ждите меня.

\- Где Джек? - обеспокоенно спросил Лех, нахмурившись.

\- Его здорово приложили по голове. Потерял сознание. Я вынес его к лошадям. Гай сидит с ним.

Лех кивнул, но было видно - не поверил. Впрочем, он встал с камня и, посмотрев на жмущихся друг к другу женщин, пошёл к ущелью на выход. Ворон двинулся следом замыкающим.

Силы были на исходе. Горела под обручем шея, ныло подранное бедро. Хотелось наесться непрожаренного мяса и завалиться спать. Вокруг высились трупы выродков. Некоторые из них были покрошены буквально на мелкие куски. Брок бы не решился предположить, сколько химер было в стае. Много. Очень много. На каждого из них наверняка по десятку, а то и больше. Он вздохнул и вернулся к колонне. Стеф уже в человеческом обличье медленно натягивал вещи на плохо слушающееся грязное тело.

\- Я должен вырвать ему сердце, - сказал Брок, когда подошёл на расстояние шага. - Или ты сам можешь сделать это. Я должен видеть.

\- Нет, - помотал головой Стеф. Он ещё явно был не в себе. - Нет… я не смогу.

Брок кивнул и отвернулся. У каменного трона лежало принявшее человеческий вид тело. Бывший сумасшедший был весь грязный и израненный. Мёртвый. Ему уже не хватило сил залечить повреждения. Брок осел рядом на колени, напрягся, меняя правую кисть, удлиняя когти. Перевернул тело на спину, схватившись за плечо.

Александр - кажется, так его звали - был красив. Той же чистой, спокойной красотой, что и Стеф. Порода угадывалась на раз. Его глаза были закрыты, развороченное горло алело цветком под упрямым, волевым подбородком. Светлые соломенные волосы свалялись. Щека была наискось расцарапана до самой кости. Ему здорово досталось. Брок вздохнул. Сложил кисть, отвёл локоть назад. Крепко напряг пальцы и, примерившись, вломился между рёбер, нащупывая ещё тёплое, скользкое сердце. Ухватил крепче и потащил наружу, ломая кости, отрывая от жил. Вызволил из тесноты тела на волю, взвесил на вымазанной алым ладони. А потом брезгливо откинул в сторону, в тень камней. 

Всё. Был истинный - и не стало. Была у него стая, и вышла вся. Был сын, да где теперь он? Мальчишка, тоже сражавшийся волком, лежал поодаль. Он попался Ворону, и тот не слишком с ним церемонился.

Брок обтёр руку о штаны, поднялся на ноги и медленно поплёлся к лазу. Его ждали.

На ночлег устроились прямо рядом с лошадьми, под скальным навесом, защитившим от поднявшейся метели. Луна скрылась за облаками, стало совсем темно. Ворон развёл костёр, Лех, хоть и устал не меньше других, помешивал в котелке перловую кашу на вяленом мясе. Не совсем то, чего хотелось, подумал Брок. Но за неимением лучшего пойдёт. Женщины ещё не говорили с ними и жались друг к дружке, но сидели возле костра и хотя бы не дрожали. Поглядывали с интересом. Ребёнок так и спал в тёплой колыбели материнских рук.

Джек, прикрытый шубой, лежал там же, где Брок его оставил. Гай, умница, сделала всё как надо. На шее Джека переливалась звеньями магическая цепь. Хвала Богам, самое позднее - к рассвету оклемается. 

Брок опустился рядом с молчаливо сидевшей у костра Гай, наклонился и тихо прошептал: «Спасибо». Гай была словно в трансе. Смотрела на пляшущие ало-жёлтые языки и молчала. Ничего, подумал Брок. Это пройдёт. Всё проходит. Всегда. Если жив, всегда есть варианты.

Стеф с Баком стояли поодаль, что-то рыча на повышенных тонах. И как Брок ни говорил себе не пялиться, не выходило. В конце концов он увидел, как Бак принялся раздеваться - быстро, резко, не развязывая, а разрывая шнурки. Потом сдёрнул с пальца магическое кольцо и кинул его в снег, под ноги Стефу. Развернулся и ушёл в ночь, оборачиваясь едва ли не на ходу в крупного чёрного волка. Брок видел, как тот поскакал в снежную пустыню, зарываясь в сугробы по грудь, а потом совсем потерял его из виду. Стеф, вздохнув, тоже начал раздеваться.

Брок поднялся, подошёл ближе и положил руку ему на плечо.

\- Не нужно, - сказал он. - Оставь, не нужно. Побегает и вернётся. Ему надо.

Стеф обернулся. Он молчал, но глаза словно скулили. Он казался побитым и виноватым, хотя едва ли был в чём-то виноват. Стеф упрямо сжал губы.

\- Он вернётся. Не ходи. Дай ему побыть одному. Тут, да ещё и в такую погоду, ему ничего не угрожает. Пошли-ка лучше к костру. Пожрём, что боги послали.

Стеф нехотя поплёлся следом. Брок шёл и улыбался едва заметно. Вот же дурные. Как есть дурные. Оба.

Младшая из женщин оказалась из Берга.

Её звали Линкой. Мать, едва узнала, что она жива, чуть от сердечного удара не скончалась на радостях. А потом Линка рассказала, что понесла от оборотня, который сначала её съесть хотел. Радости незаметно сошли на нет, мать напряглась, сжала губы - Брок видел, стоял поодаль. Подумала и сказала, что слишком много проблем. Что одним, без мужчин, им ребёнка не потянуть. Тем более такого. Что ещё не слишком поздно, надо к бабке идти, она плод вытравит. Линка разревелась - что с неё взять, совсем ещё ребёнок. Собрала немудрёные вещи в холщовый мешок и хлопнула дверью. Он поймал её за локоть уже на улице.

\- Далеко собралась?

\- Не твоё собачье дело! - огрызнулась девчонка, а потом поняла, что сказала и кому, и прикрыла рот рукой. - Ой… Простите…

И снова горько, с надрывом разревелась.

\- Ты кончай это. Мокроту разводить. Щенку в животе от этого пользы мало.

Линка обречённо закивала. Лицо - симпатичное такое лицо в обрамлении каштановых волнистых волос под тёплым капюшоном - опухло и блестело от слёз. Красивый щенок будет.

\- Что, пойдёшь к бабке плод травить? - спросил Брок.

Линка замотала головой. Горько всхлипнула и вытерла нос тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Так куда собралась? Расскажи. Может, помогу чем.

Кое-как Линка взяла себя в руки. Начала:

\- У меня тётка живёт в соседней деревне. Может, ей сгожусь.

\- А если нет?

\- А если нет… не знаю-у… - завыла она снова. Брок вздохнул и, прихватив за локоть, повёл в сторону ворот. Стеф ещё вечером, как вернулись, сказал, что готов обеих женщин оставить жить у себя. Всё же, щенки его брата. Одна кровь, одна стая. Заказов у него хватало, Бак тоже поправлялся быстро, только вернулся - и тут же решил, что устроит гончарный круг, будет горшки и домашнюю утварь делать. Через полнолуние отрастит себе кисть и управится со всем, чем пожелает. Брок отчего-то не мог смотреть на этих двоих безучастно. Оба вызывали странные, ранее не испытанные чувства. 

Он провёл Линку от ворот до дома кузнеца, молча сдал с рук на руки понятливо улыбнувшемуся Стефу.

\- Готовить будешь. Убирать. Помогать по хозяйству, чем сможешь. Они тебя не обидят.

Бак тоже улыбнулся девчонке. Тут же подскочил, помог раздеться и повёл на кухню. Стеф был прав, он был голоден до человеческого общения. В углу кухни, у самой печи, висела наспех выторгованная в городе деревянная люлька. В ней гулил, облизывая наспех выструганного волка, розовощёкий младенец. Щенок. Старшая женщина, имя которой было Расафа, хозяйничала с ухватом у печи. Она до сих пор почти не говорила. Слишком силён был шок. Оборотни утащили её в стаю больше года назад. Когда ей вышло назвать своё имя, она расплакалась и долго не могла успокоиться.

Посмотрев на зарумянившуюся Линку, Брок развернулся и вышел в сени. Пожалуй, его дела здесь были закончены.

Стеф проводил до ворот. Молча пожал руку, а потом вдруг притянул к себе и сжал руками за плечи, постучал по спине.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он, когда отстранился. Смотрел долго, молчал. Брок ждал, когда спросит про Магистрат и Цитадель, но тот так и не спросил.

Брок хмыкнул, развернулся и поковылял обратно, к Бергу. Бедро, зашитое Гай, ещё побаливало. За столом в трактире его ждал отряд ловчих и Джек, его стая. Он стал ещё молчаливее и смотрел преданнее, хотя Брок искренне думал, когда тот ещё был человеком - больше просто некуда. 

\- Домой? - спросил Лех, поднимаясь из-за стола. Внутри, в тепле вкусно пахло свежим жарким и сухими травами. Четыре пары глаз смотрели на него с настороженным любопытством. Брок почесал обруч на шее и криво улыбнулся.

\- Домой, пожалуй. В Цитадель.

\- На Севере, в окрестностях Берга, угроза выродков полностью устранена, - отчитывался он, выпрямившись и расправив плечи, перед Верховным Магистром. За его спиной, так же вытянувшиеся в струнку вдоль стены, стояли его люди. Все, кроме Джека. - Также убит сошедший с ума истинный и вся его стая, включая обращённых и рождённых оборотней. Он обосновался там и в течение полугода совершал набеги на близлежащие деревни, резал скот. Пускал стаю охотиться в леса. Несколько месяцев назад осмелел и перешёл на людей, о чём вы получили письма с просьбой послать ловчих.

\- Кто их слал, разобрался? - спросил Магистр, отворачиваясь от камина. Посмотрел в глаза своим единственным глазом, словно в самую душу. Брок поёжился.

\- Да. Трактирщик. В открытую боялся, думал, что перейдёт дорожку управителю. А одна из жертв была его дальней родственницей. Решил сообщить.

Магистр всё смотрел, а потом кивнул и отвернулся, разрывая контакт.

\- Насколько я помню, у тебя в отряде было пять человек?

\- Вы правы. Джек получил серьёзное ранение и нуждается в отдыхе. Если вы позволите, я бы попросил месяц отпуска для моих людей. Это было непростое задание.

\- Магическое лечение?

\- Нет надобности. Отдыха будет достаточно. Он быстро идёт на поправку.

Магистр кивнул, не раздумывая. Блики от огня из камина плясали на его смуглой коже.

\- Как знаешь. Я поставлю отряд на отпускное довольствие. Хорошо, что ты привёз письмо от управителя Берга. Это избавит меня от лишней бумажной волокиты.

Брок улыбнулся.

\- Мы можем идти?

\- Да, отдыхайте, - Магистр уже углубился в чтение письма и не обращал на них внимания. Брок открыл дверь его кабинета и, выпустив своих людей в коридор цитадели, вышел последним.

Они прошли только один пролёт, когда Лех, наконец, не выдержал. Налетел сзади, дерзко схватил за предплечье. Заговорил с вызовом:

\- Почему ты солгал? Почему не сказал про тех оборотней? Ты учил нас по-другому, я не узнаю тебя, Брок. И Джек... Признайся уже, наконец! Ты ведь обратил его! Обратил, я чувствую, а сам говорил, что...

Брок схватил Леха за оба предплечья, встряхнул и с силой впечатал спиной в каменную стену. Обернулся к Ворону и Гай.

\- Погуляйте немного, хорошо? Или вам тоже интересно?

Ворон хмыкнул и тут же пошёл дальше, насвистывая. Гай покачала головой, вздохнула с укоризной и ушла следом. Брок сильнее сжал пальцы на руках Леха, а затем потащил его в свою келью-комнату. Там его ждал Джек.

Брок толкнул Леха так, что он свалился на жёсткую кровать, красный, разозлённый. Джек смотрел за сценой от стола, не двигаясь, сложив руки на груди. Брок хлопнул дверью и тихо зарычал, взвешивая каждое слово:

\- Ты на самом деле думаешь, что я должен был донести о двух совершенно нормальных парнях, которые просто хотят спокойно жить? Которые никому не сделали ничего плохого? Ты правда думаешь, что им дадут жить спокойно, когда я донесу о них? Или тебя устроит вариант, где их принудят к сотрудничеству? Лех, ты ведь не ребёнок уже, давно пора понять, как работает Магистрат. Оборотни ставятся на учёт. Оборотни отыскиваются и вывозятся в Цитадель. Там на них надевают магический ошейник. Если оборотень отказывается, его уничтожают. Никому из сидящих в этих стенах магусов не сдался гуляющий на воле оборотень. Для людей любой из нас - потенциальная угроза. Потенциальный сумасшедший. Люди боятся, люди не понимают. И не поймут никогда, потому что мы _другие_. Люди хотят контроля, поэтому уничтожают бездумно, не волнуясь о равновесии. Думают ли магистры о том, что нежить, затаившаяся до поры до времени, полезет из всех щелей, едва вы посадите на кол голову последнего оборотня? Думают ли магистры, что мары, вурдалаки, донники почувствуют нашу смерть, как импульс к тому, что угрозы больше нет? Думают ли они, что оборотни всегда были преградой на пути нежити, что наша сила и живучесть была создана в противовес для борьбы с ними, чтобы вы, люди, могли спокойно жить в этом мире?

\- Чтобы клянчили у оборотней помощи? - оскалился Лех, но глаза у него были удивлённо-растерянные. Совсем как у ребёнка, которому рассказывают страшную правду об изнанке жизни.

Брок нахмурился и вздохнул. Спросил с укором:

\- Когда вы, люди, заполонившие все континенты и острова, последний раз клянчили что-то? Вам привычнее всё брать силой. Оборотни совершили ошибку лишь однажды, когда подумали, что созданы править людьми. С тех пор люди жестоко поставили их на место, но всё равно не перестали бояться. И правильно делают. Если разрозненные волчьи кланы объединятся, людям придётся туго. Вот только дело в том, что и в этом случае равновесие нарушится. Мы завязаны друг на друге, оборотни и люди, когда до вас, твердолобых, это дойдёт? Мы не выживем друг без друга, и я уверяю, магусы уже столкнулись с большими проблемами, а дальше они будут только множиться. Когда нарушается равновесие мира, когда чаши перекашивает, всё летит под откос. Сейчас - оборотни. Потом нежить. Когда не останется другой силы, кого люди примутся изничтожать? Вцепятся в глотки сами себе?

Лех сидел на кровати и молчал, весь красный; уши его горели от того, что он впервые посмел перечить наставнику. Вожаку. Он сорвался и уже сам был не рад. Ответы Брока мутили воду его простых убеждений, и он не знал теперь, чему верить. Выродки - зло. Оборотни - потенциальная опасность, если у них нет обруча на шее. Магусы - добро и двигатель прогресса этого мира. Эти постулаты вбивали в головы с самого детства и намертво. Разве могло быть по-другому?

\- Если ты с чем-то не согласен, - выдохнул Брок, распрямляя ссутуленные плечи, - ты можешь уже сегодня покинуть отряд. Можешь донести про Стефа и Бака, можешь рассказать про Джека. Я вижу тебя насквозь, Лех, но ведь ты не такой? Тобой движет гордость и спесь. Ты хочешь силы? Хочешь быть оборотнем? Знаешь ли ты, как дорого придётся платить за это? Обращённый перестаёт испытывать человеческие потребности в дружбе, доме, семье. Всё это ему заменяет вожак и стая. Только внешне человек, он хочет одного - быть тенью своего создателя. Ты об этом мечтаешь? Ходить по пятам за таким, как я?

Лех поёжился, прикрыл глаза и замотал головой.

\- Или, может, я должен был оставить Джека подыхать там, в куче выродков? А, Лех?

\- Брок, - тихо, мягко сказал Джек, и это подействовало как ушат снега на голову. Брок отшатнулся от кровати, взлохматил и без того непослушный вихор волос с серебристыми нитями. За последнее время седины резко стало только больше.

\- Уходи, Лех, - сказал Брок устало. - Иди. И если надумал чего - делай сразу, не откладывая. Когда я натаскивал тебя, я знал, что ты та ещё заноза в заднице. Но я видел твои глаза, и, казалось, видел сердце. Оно было большое. Отзывчивое. Возможно, я ошибался.

Лех встал, одёрнул рубаху. Поковылял к двери. Его лицо до сих пор было красное.

\- Прости, Брок. Прости, я идиот, - сказал Лех и вышел. 

Брок вздохнул тяжело, упёр кулаки в стол и согнулся, словно от неподъёмной тяжести.

\- Как ты? - спросил Джек.

\- Бывало и лучше. Нормально, - ответил Брок. Затем усмехнулся криво. - Лучше скажи, как ты? Бок не болит?

\- Почти нет. Чешется только.

\- Это хорошо.

\- То, что ты говорил, - Брок замер. Джек подошёл ближе, положил тяжёлую руку на плечо. - О личных желаниях. Я отлично помню, как хотел срубить дом. Как мечтал о семье, представлял, как женщину возьму. Как родится первенец. Это было важно в тот момент, но сейчас... Ничто не стоит на месте, Брок. И я не испытываю никаких расстроенных чувств по этому поводу. Я жив. Знаешь, кажется мне, что это намного лучше, чем гнить сейчас где-то за тридевять земель в той куче кровавых ошмётков.

Брок повернул голову. Встретился со спокойным, ровным взглядом Джека.

\- Ты прав. Как всегда, ты прав, - он помолчал немного, а потом сказал вдруг: - Они наденут на тебя ошейник. Обязательно наденут, моё слово и поручительсво тут не поможет. Но тебе нужно хотя бы ещё одно полнолуние на воле, понимаешь? Чтобы закрепиться в новом для тебя состоянии, нужно поохотиться под луной. Иначе будет плохо. Но магусы не поймут. Они захотят сразу. Люди боятся, всегда боялись и будут…

\- Поэтому ты отозвал отряд в отпуск?

\- И поэтому тоже. И из-за Леха. Ему нужно время, чтобы подумать. Чтобы расставить всё в голове по местам. Если он уйдёт, я не найду замену так быстро.

\- Да уж. Ты привередливый.

\- Требовательный. Мне больше нравится требовательный.

Джек усмехнулся. А потом резко стал серьёзным.

\- Мы могли бы уйти отсюда. Отослать весточку в Берг, пускай снимаются, пускай ищут другое место для жизни. И просто уйти.

Брок задумался на мгновение. Прежний Джек никогда не предложил бы такого. Прежний Джек всегда думал о деле. Об их общем деле. Нынешний Джек думал только о том, как было бы лучше Броку. К этому стоило привыкнуть и не реагировать так болезненно. Джек освоится, перестанет быть таким навязчивым. Им всем просто нужно немного времени.

\- Нет, - помотал Брок головой. - Нет. Не думаю, что Лех выдаст. И пока по континенту бродят стаи выродков, пока для меня есть дело, я буду тут, чтобы быть в курсе. Чтобы уничтожать их. Ты же знаешь.

\- Знаю, - кивнул Джек. - Значит, остаёмся?

\- Значит, остаёмся, - сказал Брок и улыбнулся. - Я рад, что ты со мной.

Джек крепче сжал пальцы на плече и тоже улыбнулся. В небольшое окошко тихо бились крупные снежные хлопья.

  
**_конец_ **   
  



End file.
